I Dream of Doctor
by Schuneko
Summary: Sophie always hoped she was meant for more. Sophie thought she was just a small town girl in love with Dr Who. One accidental dimension jump later she comes face to face with the Doctor! Suddenly her life is unraveling and she realizes her dreams were real and they've come true! A/U Rated M for the usual.
1. Daydreams

**Alright guys, I'm new to writing in 'this' fandom at least. Also I'm not British, I'll do my best to make the Doctor as in character as I can, go easy on me please!? **

**I only own my ideas **

**No real warnings yet. **

**Enjoy!**

...

"Sophie? Sophie? Sophie!?"

"Hmm what? The doctor and the TARDIS." The red head mumbled, looking up from her notebook. Her friend in the class just snorted and shook her head. She looked around the room realization of her blunder slowly dawning as some of her fellow students started to snicker behind their hands.

"No Miss Rubeski, if you are going to goof off and daydream do it somewhere else. The rest of us, especially those that paid to be here would like to learn." Deloris Gretna was normally fair and kindhearted; be that as it may she was also strict, in love with teaching and in love with the material her class focused on. The woman fought hard not to be angry with any student, but she felt hard pressed to not let this slide.

"Yes Mrs. Gretna, sorry Mrs. Gretna." Sophie mumbled, ducking her eyes. The short older woman went on teaching the art history class. In truth it wasn't necessarily boring she'd just been up to late reliving the glory days of David Tennant and therein her favorite doctor. Some of her other classmates were still chuckling and staring. You'd think they were still in high school. She glued her eyes to her text book and refused to make eye contact for the rest of class. The red head felt bad, she meant no harm, she was just tired.

~IDoD~

"You are absolutely hopeless, a lost cause Sophie Rubeski."

"Not now Laurel," Sophie pleaded at the blond who was tapping her foot. She didn't want to face her friend's teasing, not again. Hastily she shoved her books into her messenger bag, running her fingers along her most recent drawing of a young girl in nine's arms reaching out as he carried her into the TARDIS. Laurel glanced over and Sophie snapped the notebook shut and jammed it into the bag.

"I'll admit, it's a decent show, but is it worth passing out in class and pissing off the teachers?" Laurel went on, despite her classmate's warning. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Ever since her friend had found that show it was late nights and missed classes or in class naps, disruptions, and 'doo wee doo' twenty four/seven.

"It's an awesome show and I don't know there's just something about it, it's like I dunno almost déjà vu." Sophie replied as they walked to the Maze and Blue Deli for their lunch. She had worked hard to make it out of Clearvile, some nowhere town with small town people who had small town jobs and even smaller dreams. She always felt she was meant for something more. U of M, not the biggest she could go, but it was a start.

"Déjà vu? A TV show? Giiirl you must be trippin."

"I'm not high."

"Oh yeah the dreams right? Must be memories cause that makes all the sense in the world." Laurel intoned sarcastically and Sophie wondered why she'd ever made the mistake of telling her friend about the theory.

"Laurel I never said you had to believe me." Sophie added, her friend snorted again and opened the door to the restaurant. The red head couldn't help thinking about it. She didn't remember most of her childhood, what she did remember was a man in a dark leather coat leaving her here, but it was hazy, a fog, barely a dream. He reminded her of nine and the thought jogged something else, a metallic voice an evil presence, destruction. She didn't like to think about it.

They made it to the counter in an actually decent amount of time for once. Her friend ordered and in somewhat of a daze she ordered the same. Laurel was busy talking about something as they went back outside to find a bench. Sophie pretended to pay attention, but she had to admit, she wasn't really listening. After lunch they parted ways, planning to see each other again in Art class tomorrow. Only Sophie would never show.

IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD

The TARDIS was not cooperating as if that was new. His 'girl' was acting off again, the sensors were down, and readings were off. Typical day in the life of a doctor! 10 scrambled around, adjusting this, tweaking that. "Weell…" The doctor sighed, pulling out his sonic for another reading…nothing. He wondered where she was taking him as if he had a choice, just when he felt another 'jostle, flinging him from the jump seat. 10 grumbled something; at least he got a reprieve from thinking. All he'd lost only to have to be the one to pick himself up again and keep going. Thinking was bad; thinking did him no favors, memory thinking anyway. Clever thinking was something else entirely.

The TARDIS made a frustrated heave and he tried once again to bring the scanners back as it seemed she slowed some. "Here? Wait!? Why are we here? This isn't…" The doctor sputtered even as they landed. He tried everything he could to take off again, but it was no use the TARDIS was stuck at least until it re-charged. A day maybe two, he could handle that right?

So he threw on his coat, locked the doors tight and decided he might as well go for a walk. He passed happy couples, people walking dogs, and tried to find a clue as to where he was. 10 knew he wasn't in the right dimension it happened before, but those pathways were supposed to be closed right? The TARDIS didn't even seem to know why she'd brought him here. He knew though that there must have been a reason. The doctor just hoped he would find out soon so he could get out of here and back to his own dimension.

He found a paper, so it was 2014 and he was in this world's Anne Arbor Michigan. It didn't look much different. He sniffed the spring air and it was like something 'knocked' into his senses. Alien, that scent was alien. He turned to its source and saw a medium heighted red head walking his way. She looked no different from those around her, yet as she got closer he sniffed again and the smell was definitely coming from her.

10 knew he might come to regret it, but he followed her anyway. Every time she stopped he would back up and look interested in what they were selling on the street. He was intrigued when she bought art supplies complete with a new sketch pad. Her old one fell out unnoticed when she went for her keys and he snatched it up before she noticed. He hovered outside of her building, debating on whether or not to open the book. His curiosity won out and he went to a nearby bench to take a look.

She was good; the first was a self-portrait with rough lines and sparse color. Her hair and lips, maybe some freckles it almost looked animated. He flipped the pages his hearts speeding as he saw a picture of himself and Rose pressed to opposite sides of a wall. The picture was beautiful, very well done, but heart breaking at the same time. How did she know about this? Just who was she?

The doctor continued flipping pages landing on a picture of a queen on a balcony. A landscape and skyline he recognized. This was the lost planet of Rubaeus, destroyed by the Geb in an act of hatred and war on the Felorin. A peaceful race of shape shifting…Wait. No…No. No. No. She couldn't be? Could she?

To be continued...

...

**Did you like? Should I keep going? PLEASE REVIEW! lOVES MY READERS :) :) **


	2. Miss Popularity

**Thank you to everyone's encouragement to continue! If you are new to my writing I will tell you now. I am addicted to music, songs have a way of making appearances. Also this story is rated M for a reason. I will tell you when the chapter contains citrus. I'm not afraid of things like filler chapters and fluffy happy smut. With that said I'm overjoyed to have you here reading my writing! :) :) **

**I only own my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Sophie lay curled on the couch TV on with sound down low. She was starting to fall asleep and she pulled up the blankets and turned over. Almost immediately she began to dream. One she'd had before and one she felt made her theory that this was a memory, feel real.

**~Dream Sequence~**

She was in bunk bed, settling down as soldiers laughed and joked. They weren't joking with her or at her, just…around her. It was like she wasn't even there. She looked over and heard explosions. Those she saw braced for the blow as a young family and nine ran into the room.

"You will take her?"

"Yes, I can keep her safe in my TARDIS." Nine promised the two shaking parents.

"The Geb are relentless they will hunt her." The father stated, obviously unsure of this plan. He was a handsome man wearing flowing robes and a crown of gold. The little girl tugged on her father's clothes and called out for her daddy as another explosion rocked the room.

Sophie sat up, straining to hear them. There was a loud pounding somewhere in the distance and the queen in a beautiful gown of blue and silver rushed away. "I can buy us time." She shoved a desk in front of what Sophie decided was a door.

"Promise me our daughter will be safe."

"Sir I promise, I will protect her, they will never find her I swear." Nine reiterated, looking down at the young girl. She shied and he smiled and made a goofy face making the red haired princess giggle. "She'll live, so help me, she'll live. Come with me Kaelan…the three of you."

The king seemed to be thinking this over when his wife screamed and lasers blasted through the door. "Surrender by the order of Lord Zaelor!" A metallic, robotic voice sounded and Sophie covered her ears as the young girl cried out for her mother.

Kaelan ran to his fallen wife, "You bastards! Shari! No." He cried as he cradled his wife's lifeless body. The king turned to the doctor. "Go! Go now!" He shouted as he grabbed a compact laser gun from his belt and started firing into the hall outside. "I'll hold them off, go!" Kaelan cried as he took what he knew would be his last look at his beloved daughter.

Nine picked up the girl and turned. "Daddy! Momma!" She cried with her small hand out as nine ran for another exit. He only had this small chance to save her as promised. She'd be hunted forever; he had to hide her somehow. The last of her kind, just like him, he thought sadly as he ran.

It was the picture she had drawn, she knew it. Sophie carefully jumped to the floor and padded closer to the grieving king as the door blasted open. She blinked and the room was clear of life. Alarms blared in the background. For some reason she went to the console in the middle of the room. She pushed buttons, but nothing stopped the noise. Spying a headset she put it on without thinking. "Mayday, Mayday, class five emergency." Sophie had no idea what made her say it, but out of the blue someone replied.

"Hey there, you know who I am." 10 spoke brightly into her ear.

She gasped, "Oh my god, no way, it can't be."

"Ooh Yess." He answered.

**~End Dream~**

Only a second later she woke up to see the Metacrisis doctor say the same thing on screen. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, that dream had been a lot clearer than the one's before it. Her gaze skittered to the clock and she sighed, she needed to get ready for work. Pulling herself from the couch, she headed for her bathroom to start the shower and hopefully clear her head a little.

Sophie stepped into the warm spray of water and let it ease the tension in her muscles. Next time she should just take a nap in her bed. Her hand held the wall as she ducked her head and tried to commit the dream to memory. Details were still hazy, but she could recall most of what had transpired. She thought of Kaelan's kind eyes, Shareen's fierce determination. It couldn't be a memory that just…how would that work? It was just a TV show and she was being stupid. She shook her head and set about to washing her hair. Maybe Laurel was right and she was tripping. Even if it wasn't real it was still a cool thought, a fun thing she could draw, maybe create a fan comic.

Back in her bedroom she surveyed her closet and picked out a short, but plain black skirt and a white button down. Once she had dressed she applied a light amount of makeup and called it good. Then she went to get her trainers and head out for her weekly closing shift. Most days she worked the lunch hour, but Monday was the day she had later classes and her boss was kind enough to work with her on Scheduling.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

The doctor looked up from her drawings as she left her apartment building and headed down the street. He decided to follow her, he was almost certain she was the reason he was here. When she stepped into the Italian joint, he hung back a moment before going in. He didn't want to scare her or alert her to his presence just yet. 10 walked in and was almost assailed by the strong smell of Mozzarella cheese and Marinara sauce, not a bad smell, but certainly overpowering if you weren't used to it.

"Hi, welcome to La Dulce Vida, how many in your party?" A charming young martedi asked him, looking up from his podium.

The doctor smiled back, "Just me and uh did a red head just walk in?" He asked a little sheepishly.

"Oh Soph ? Yeah, popular girl tonight." Jason answered, checking her section for an open table.

"What do you mean?"

Jason chuckled, "you're probably the third party to ask for her." He marked off a spot on his paper, grabbed a menu, and motioned for the doctor to follow. "Enjoy, Sophie will be right with you." Jason stated warmly as 10 took his seat. The younger man strode off to the back and called that Sophie had another customer.

"Miss popularity…" An older waitress named Val snorted.

"Val I'll split tips or something, can you take these to table 4 while I get their drink orders?" Sophie asked as she finished pouring the beers they had ordered. Something about the men at that table gave her the creeps, but Marco always said; a customer is a customer so she held her tongue.

**~IDoD~**

The doctor looked around at the other people in his general vicinity, so far nothing seemed off. If only he could get around this damn smell. Something about the people around him didn't quite sit right even if they looked fine and if he strained he could hear the faint hum of what sounded like a manipulator of some sort. He needed to be discreet and he would have moved if Sophie wasn't looking at him expectantly.

"Anything to drink?"

"Oh sorry um…what do you recommend?" The doctor smiled, hoping he didn't look like a complete idiot.

Lucky for him she smiled, "from here? We're known for the Crème Berry Blitz; personally the blueberry is my favorite." Sophie jotted it down on her order form when he said that sounded good. "I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu; just a hint the steak gnocchi is phenomenal." The red head stated with a wink, before leaving to get his drink.

The doctor smiled to himself, he was a good judge of character. She was nice, had a helpful aura around her and would probably make a good companion. He was almost certain the TARDIS meant this trip as a pickup, even if his girl didn't realize it. His sonic went off in his pocket. He'd had it set to silently scan the room around him.

10 went to the bathroom and pulled out the screwdriver. What he saw set him on edge. Not only was Sophie indeed an alien and Felorin no less, but two other races besides him were present as well. "Thrinax and Immaculate Perfecta!" The doctor gasped, holding his forehead in confusion. It could only mean one thing…Bounty Hunters!

To be Continued….

...

**Hope you enjoyed :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyone new to my writing. I want to let you know I'm dealing with medical issues akin to the symptoms of a stroke. My mood, everything is day to day and I will try to post as often as I can. I'll be honest I get depressed I suffer from pity parties, most days I'm motivated to write, your reviews help that they really do. They kick me off those uninspired funks. So please anything you want to see anything you want to say, even just a smiley face I'm not greedy. **

**Loves my readers :) **


	3. Alien Bounty Hunters trying to fit in

**Wow third chapter already! I am really happy, thank you to my reviewers, followers and favorite-rs. Seriously I have been smiling all day. **

**I own only my ideas**

**Warnings: Light swearing**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

10 started to pace, they must know if they were here. That and the payoff must be big for two teams to be this far from home. How though, who knew she was here? He himself didn't even remember, god he was smart. He laughed at his genius then stopped. He needed to get her out of here, but how? The doctor knew he had to play this off as if it was no big deal; maybe he could set the two teams against each other.

The Thrinax were formidable, but not very smart and the Perfecta's where equally as brutal. Unlike the humanoid Perfecta's the Thrinax were much like the Judon except they were lizards who could walk on two feet and talk not rhinos. The Immaculate Perfecta were like earth women almost Amazonian with orange skin, pink eyes and bleach blonde hair.

He didn't realize how long he'd been in there till someone knocked on the door. The doctor called that he was almost done. Then he flushed the toilet and pretended to use the sink before walking out; telling the kindly older gentleman waiting that he was sorry for the inconvenience. When he reached his table, the drink was waiting for him and he had to admit it was pretty good.

Sophie was busy taking table 4's orders when one of them smacked her ass and gave her a pretend kiss and wink. She nearly snapped her pen mid order. Wishing she could pour the bastard's beer down his pants. This was supposed to be a classy place to work, but apparently sleaze bags were everywhere. The red head said nothing and took their menus and went to get the 3 women at table 8's, order.

After getting it down she took their menus as well and asked Val if she could get the other gentlemen's order she needed air. The older waitress smiled. "A stupid male is a stupid male, don't let it bug you too much sweetie", she stated as she grabbed a pen after patting Sophie's shoulder. "Know Whatcha want hun?" Val asked when she reached the doctor's table.

10 looked up and Val said Sophie had gone to take a short break. He nodded and ordered the steak dish the redhead had recommended. He'd seen what the Thrinax had done. The doctor wasn't sure if they thought that was fitting in or if he found Sophie attractive? Either way it was rude and uncalled for in his opinion. He couldn't blame them if they thought she was good looking, she was actually quite breathtaking. 10 didn't want to think that way though, he wasn't sure if he was ready, could he ever get over Rose?

**~IDoD~**

Sophie was the one to bring him his meal and it was as if she finally got a chance to look at him. She almost dropped the plate. Either David Tennent was at her workplace, for what reason she had no clue or his lookalike was here. She turned to Val. "Am I losing it, you see him right?"

"Oh Mr. Sweet 'and' Handsome? Yeah I see him, you ok sweetie?" Val asked as she helped the red head right the plate on her tray.

"I'm alright I just; he looks really familiar is all." Sophie replied, trying to shrug it off. Val suggested he may just have 'one of those faces' and the red head smiled and nodded. She tried to shake off the weird feeling she was getting as she brought the good looking man his meal.

He thanked her and he looked so excited for the meal, she stifled a little giggle. "Can you cut into the steak? Make sure it was cooked right?" she held her tray to her side as she watched him.

"Alons-Y." 10 remarked, not noticing the strange look she gave him.

"Great! Enjoy!" Sophie added when he gave her the thumbs up. She walked to the back, confident that she could take her break. Trying to ignore what he had just said.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

He rarely ever ate this much, but he ended up ordering a dessert. Tiramisu was he had to admit, a favorite of his. She looked so pleased when she talked him into trying it, saying he hadn't had the true 'Sophie' experience until he tried some. Since he'd already had her favorite of everything else it was only logical that he have her recommended dessert choice as well.

She honestly hadn't meant for it to come out like flirting. With school, a job, and her hobby she didn't really have much time for a relationship. Honestly it was just that he seemed so friendly she found it easy to joke around with him. "I'll be right back then, refill on the blitz?"

"Sure to go glass please." The doctor replied and she nodded. Sophie left to get the dessert for him and he noticed the Thrinax had left their table, so had the Perfecta. It felt too good for it to be a lucky break and he knew he'd have to find some way to walk her home if only for her protection.

Slowly the restaurant cleared, it was almost closing time and she brought his check when she saw him clear his plate. "No rush, good right?" Sophie smiled as she took the dish.

"Molto Bene." 10 exclaimed happily and with a decent accent.

"Fantastic!" Sophie answered back, he looked surprised, both that she clearly understood him and at her choice of response. "My boss is Italian, I know some things." She grinned. "Like I said no rush we're happy to clean up around you." she left the table for the bathroom. Wasn't that the other thing she always imitated from 10? This was getting weird.

She left for the back and he found himself watching her go. He could tell she was flustered, but she hid it well. He tried to search his memories and he found none of bringing her here. Must have erased them to protect her, he decided, because he found none. The doctor decided he'd like having someone to travel with again. Then he thought about telling her about her true heritage and he reasoned that waiting to tell her was best. It was a pretty big bomb to drop on someone and now wouldn't be the greatest time.

He pulled out an American 100; it was the lowest he had at the moment. She said she'd get him change. He told her with a smile, to keep it; his thanks for the great recommendations.

Sophie looked from the bill in her hand to his smile and back again. She was torn between shutting up and reveling in a 70$ tip or asking him if he was trying to mess with her. Out of his line of site she held the bill up to the light. It was real and she nearly squealed, now she could buy those good charcoals she'd been eyeing ok practically drooling over. She'd give Val 15$ which was pretty good considering his overall bill had been roughly 25$.

When they finally closed for the night he was gone and she pulled her light jacket around her shoulders as she got ready to leave. As soon as she had excited and headed down the street, he showed up at her side. "Hey there!" The doctor exclaimed and she nearly jumped three feet. "Sorry didn't mean to give you a fright." He apologized as she stared and held her heart.

"Y-you…jeez", Sophie gasped, finally starting to breathe. "Don't tell me, you like me and you want to take me for a drink?" She finished sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled, "NoPe." 10 stated brightly and with emphasis on the p. "I want you to travel in the TARDIS with me!"

"Who with the what and the where now? You're so shitting me, totally shitting me. That's not funny; Laurel put you up to this?" Sophie demanded, barely restraining herself from smacking him. First he looked like him; he talked like him, and then the tip! This wasn't happening, this was cruel.

"Um no….I'm the doctor and I want you to travel in the TARDIS with me!"

To be continued...

...

**Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I HEART Y'ALLS**


	4. Revelations, Female Power, & Goodbyes

**Many thanks to LizM, Allasandra.12, TimeLadyHope, and Welcome To Stark Tower for your reviews, keep em coming lol. **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Light Swearing**

**ENJOY!**

**…..**

"Look, it's not funny ok? I'm just going to go…" Sophie sighed and kept walking, ignoring the fact that he was scratching his head in confusion.

The doctor had no choice, but to follow her. It felt strange she never asked him what a TARDIS was nor why he called himself 'the doctor'. Instead she had been hurt that he'd said those things to her. He heard her snort when she noticed he was trailing behind, but still in eyesight.

"Any chance you and your TARDIS can leave me alone?" Sophie groused; turning to him in the parking garage she had chosen to cut through.

"NoPe ." 10 grinned.

'David Tennant has to have better things to do', Sophie reasoned to herself as she walked up to the doctor. "Ok you're good, I'll give you that, but you can drop the act…Nice to know I'm not the only nut job. It's just a show, get a grip." She added, hoping to reassure herself at the same time.

"I'm on the telly?" The doctor blurted. So that was the difference, well one of the differences in this dimension. This was going to be difficult; just as he was trying to think of how to explain things to her. The redhead let out a yelp as the Thrinax materialized behind him and they no longer disguised their appearance.

"Step away human the bounty ith ourth." The lead Thrinax hunter hissed. Sophie squeaked.

"Sophie to me…now." 10 commanded, softly and calmly. He waited for her to comply. "We-el that's where you have it wrong, she's not a bounty and I'm not exactly human. Would you like to know who I am?" The doctor started his monologue.

Sophie gulped, 'bounty, he's not human? This is not happening!' She screamed in her mind. She couldn't even appreciate his arm gradually snaking around her. "Oh my god you weren't kidding! How? How are you not kidding?" The redhead demanded shrilly.

"Sophie luv I get you're confused, but Not. Now. Yeah?" 10 pleaded as the Thrinax advanced.

"She ith ourth." The Thrinax leader hissed again.

"NoPe wrong again." The doctor quipped looking back when Sophie yelped and disappeared from his arms. He turned to see her held off her feet by a Perfecta, also undisguised. The Thrinax growled as the Perfecta stepped back.

"Ok I give, say you are him….um help?" Sophie gulped as her captor's grip tightened. "Hey I get it female power, but you don't need to hold-"

"Silence human!" The Perfecta holding her barked, cutting her off.

"Ok,ok just saying better you than them right?" Sophie finished trying to pretend she wasn't absolutely terrified.

"Explain female!"

"Oh I just mean we-el if I had a choice I'd rather it was you, one of those guys coped a feel, not cool you know?" Sophie replied somehow managing to keep her voice steady. She realized her captor's grip had lessened. A woman was a women no matter the race and she was extremely thankful for her quick thinking.

"Just like a male."

Sophie looked around and the doctor was slowly backing out of the middle. He was subtly motioning for Sophie to keep going as he moved. Just her luck a lizard man, probably the one who had done it, made a derogatory comment about her ass and added that 'dumb broadth needed to thut their mouth-th'. Her current captor and her team members did 'not' like that. Not one bit and the redhead reacted on impulse. "Complete ass, you're not working with these Cretans are you?" she asked incredulously.

Now was not the time, but the doctor could applaud her. Sophie reminded him of Rose. He knew he was making the right choice in asking her to be his traveling companion. He watched as Sophie told them that they should talk to their bosses.

When the Perfecta stated that they would take her themselves. The Thrinax growled and pulled weapons. Sophie felt her captor's grip loosen completely when the Perfecta's reached for their weapon's, but she dare not move. The redhead felt someone grab her arm when the Thrinax charged. She was pulled to the doctor's side as the two races began to fight. Miraculously both sides phased out when the first casualties occurred. "What the hell just happened!?" Sophie cried and leaned into his shoulder, beginning to sob.

"What happened? What happened? Sophie Rubeski you happened! You were brilliant!" The doctor exclaimed, spinning her around. She couldn't help it, she giggled.

"I was wasn't I?" Sophie grinned, wiping her eyes. She led him to her apartment when he said they should probably get off the street. He noticed she had a kettle and decided to make a cuppa, it always settled him. 10 looked around as the water heated. He noticed more pictures of Rubaeus, even one of a young girl with his former self watching the planet explode from the doorway of the TARDIS. She smiled from the living room when he told her she was a good artist.

Sophie wondered if she should ask him what he knew about her past. Why were those aliens after her? It wasn't that she didn't care, but he seemed sad looking at the pictures of her dreams. Come to think of it looking at them made her sad, she decided not to ask. He poured the tea when it was ready and she took it gratefully. "I must be on crack. 10 is standing in my living room." Sophie sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Before you say anything, I'm using it as an expression ibuprofen is the closest I get to drugs." She added.

"Good to know…10?"

"You're the 10th regen. Fans of the show call you 10 for short. I'm in a different dimension aren't I?" Sophie asked, surprised how calm she was. She took a sip of tea as he nodded. "This is…how accurate is the show, are there Ood, Cyber men? Weeping Angels? Daleks?" She stopped when he raised his eyebrows.

This was certainly going to be interesting. Normally his companions were quite clueless of the worlds besides there's. He had a slight apprehension about taking her, but after the Bounty Hunters he almost had no choice, he had to get her out of here. His sonic beeped, alerting him that the TARDIS was recharged. "YeP, the real question is Sophie are you willing to leave this? I may not be able to bring you back once we return to my dimension." The doctor stated seriously.

"Can I say goodbye to some people?" Sophie asked in a small voice as she drank her tea. She knew the moment she saw those Lizard men. If he really meant for her to be his companion there was no way she could refuse. However, that didn't mean she wanted people to worry about her. He nodded with a smile, pleased that it seemed she would go willingly.

He waited while she made the calls she needed to as she packed her bags. She knew the TARDIS somehow would provide anything she needed, but there were still some things she wanted. "Ready Sophie?" The doctor called as she left her room with two suit cases.

"Is this ok? It's not too much right? It's just…my pictures and…"

"It's perfectly fine." 10 smiled, later he'd tell you it was really the start of his favorite adventure as much as it was hers. They made their way to the TARDIS quickly, keeping an eye out for the return of the Bounty Hunters. Neither Thrinax nor Immaculate Perfecta were seen as they reached the doctor's blue box. "Sophie Rubeski I'd like you to meet Idris."

She looked up at what would quite possibly be her new home for the rest of her life. It was scary as much as it was exciting and she turned, taking a last look at what had been her world for the past two years. Sophie was thankful he didn't rush her, she squared her shoulders. "Alright its go time, let's do this!"

To Be Continued…

…..

**As always PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anything you would like to see let me know. **

**LOVE Y'ALLS**


	5. Lies and Half Truths

**5th chapter, I'm on fire lol. If you check my profile I give my fic's songs. Krewella: Human is the one I chose for this, it's an awesome song I highly recommend checking it out. It will probably make it into a later chapter. Also I have a pinterest board for my stories as well. I like that it gives an actual visual to the characters, things they wear etc. Search for Amy Aernouts and you got me :) **

**I only own my ideas**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

The doctor walked in, throwing his trench coat over one of the railings to the side as he went. He looked up as she followed, doing his best to give her time. This was big, other companions he could bring back almost as if they never left. She was different, he was almost positive he couldn't return her like he had with Donna, Martha, and…Rose. Ok Rose was a little different too, but still...

Her eyes grew wide as she slowly stepped up the ramp. Seeing this on a screen was one thing, in reality something else entirely. "Bigger on the…inside…" Sophie breathed and the doctor had to smile, he never stopped loving the wonder in a new companion's voice. She looked back at the open door and it was as if the TARDIS was giving her one last chance. 10 stopped setting the controls and watched her. She looked up as she held the door. "Tell me you won't just leave me, this isn't a pick-up and a drop off." Sophie demanded; she couldn't help it when her eyes started to swim. "I know; I know it's a lot to ask, but this place had just started to feel like home, I can't…"

The TARDIS gave a shuddering sigh, the doctor knew it remembered and felt her pain. "Sophie, you are here until you no longer want to be."

"I'm telling you now I don't think that will happen."

The doctor chuckled, "Good, shut the door we've got a jump to make." He pushed the lever forward when she did so and she was immediately thrown to the floor as the TARDIS gave a lurch and got going. He told her it was worse because of the dimension aspect when she asked if every trip would be this 'smooth'.

After a few minutes of being 'thrown about' he looked to her with a smile and asked where she'd like to go. "Assuming that our universes are similar um is there anything…I dunno like a Cosmic Louvre or something like that?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Honestly I really would love going to the one in France, it just seemed a little low brow. All of time and space, feels like a crime to pick somewhere on earth." Sophie explained.

"On board five minutes and you're brilliant, Imperial Archives it is!" The doctor exclaimed gleefully as he pulled a lever and hit some other buttons. "There. All set, we have a couple hours, shall we get you settled?"

She still looked around a bit wide eyed as he led her to the room the TARDIS had made for her. "It's uh blank…" Sophie exclaimed setting her bags on the stark white four poster bed.

"Give it a minute, go touch a wall, go on", the doctor encouraged. She gave him a skeptical look, but did as he asked. "See? Idris just needs some help that's all." He added as color started to bleed into the wall from her fingers. 10 started to laugh as she ran around the room, touching every surface, from the bedspread to the floor. Suddenly his hearts clenched, he wasn't used to the feeling. Sophie was staring at a mural on the far wall. A sky of lilac, grass of teal, and a 3 moon cluster on the horizon. "Rubaeus…" He whispered and she turned to him.

"It makes you sad, it makes me ache, and I feel lost, why? Why do we feel these things?"

He swallowed, he wasn't ready to tell her, not yet, but he had to give her something. "That was your home Sophie, Your family was part of a human colony on Rubaeus." 10 wasn't lying, there were human colonists on the planet. She was most certainly not one of them, but it was a believable story. He waited for her to ask more, but she seemed satisfied for the moment and he was thankful.

"It's gone isn't it? Why else would I be here right?"

"Clever girl you are." 10 stated with a grin and a wink, hoping to lighten up the situation they found themselves in. He looked around; the room was looking more and more like she had been here months and not minutes. The doctor started to think of the places she might like, based on the things in the room. She spoke, catching him off guard.

She chuckled, "Aim to swerve, so do I need to change or am I good for where we're going?" Sophie asked, turning to her bags on the bed. He told her she was good, to go ahead and look around some more if she wished, they still had time. She nodded and set her bags on the floor. The redhead lay back on the bed; she knew not falling for the handsome doctor would be hard. She also knew that if this was just like the show, he would have suffered losses; losses profound enough to break both his hearts. He didn't need her like that, he needed a friend. She looked up when he knocked, noticing a sketchbook in his hands.

"Sorry, totally forgot. You dropped this." The doctor apologized as he held it out to her. She took it with a smile.

"Any chance of a studio? Don't want to mess this room up."

"Follow me." The doctor smiled, taking her hand. He led her down the hall and opened the door. "After you." 10 offered, stepping to the side. He watched her yet again, feeling joy as her smile widened. She ran from one part of the room to another, exclaiming at this, clapping at that. He was almost knocked over when she collided with him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sophie squealed, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. Letting go almost as fast to go back to looking over the collection of supplies Idris had so generously given her.

He chuckled; yep it was good to have someone else here. She never noticed that he had taken the picture with himself and Rose. The doctor walked to his room it was sparse compared to hers, utilitarian almost. It had a bed, a dresser, and a chair by a fireplace for reading, which was pretty much it. He took out the drawing, smoothing the creases and putting it in the bottom drawer in his dresser. 10 made it back to the control room to check their progress; he'd have to go tell Sophie they were close.

She showed up in the control room a few minutes later with a messenger bag across her shoulder. Sophie told him she tried not to go anywhere without at least some supplies. "I hope an art museum is not to boring for you. I know you like the crazy." She stated thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about me Sophie this trip is for you. Don't think too much about the show, just go with it." 10 replied as they reached their destination. She nodded, bracing herself when the TARDIS started to act up. "Just landing nothing to worry about." He assured and she gave him a look before she was flung to the ground again. "You ready?" She nodded and he made a big show as he grabbed his coat. "Sophie Rubeski welcome back and welcome to The Imperial Archives!"

...

**Hope you enjoyed! Bit of a shorter chapter, but don't worry we'll be getting to some more serious plot starting next chapter :) :) **

**As always PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE Y'ALLS **


	6. TARDIS Does Not Equal Chef

**Chapter 6 woot! Lovin all the support for this story :) **

**I only own my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

The 'parking garage' the TARDIS landed them in was fairly full. She was half expecting to see space ships, but these were cars parked neatly in their proper places. Granted they looked light years past the models Sophie was used to, but they were definitely 'automobiles'. Her eyes skittered to a map and things made much more sense; this Archive was part of a larger community, much larger. She could understand why people might need such transportation, the space station was enormous. He held out his arm to her, his smile like that of a kid at a theme park. She smiled back, inwardly sighing, friends could link arms right? A squeal escaped her lips as he took off at an almost run for the elevators.

Sophie realized they'd never talked about funds; she didn't want to seem like a free loader. There had to be something she could do to 'pay' her way. She reached for her wallet only to realize she probably didn't have the right kind of money. He saw her face fall as she put her bill holder back in her bag. The doctor held up the psychic paper and exclaimed he had a 'season pass' and not to worry. "Ok, but at some point we'll need money right? I don't like the idea of being a mooch or something." Sophie sighed.

"Can you cook?" 10 asked brightly.

"Some, starving artists/ college kids don't really cook unless they're in culinary, but Andre` the chef at La Dulce was teaching me." Sophie replied slowly. This place really was huge, they were still in the elevator. He nodded thoughtfully then told her if she could manage to cook for the both of them he'd consider it as payment for staying at Le Casa De Idris. "The TARDIS not much of a chef?" She laughed and he chuckled with her.

"Not at all, she can give you the ingredients, but the rest is up to you." The doctor stated as the bell finally rang for the main floor of the Archives. He told her to go first and she mock curtsied. He knew it was only their first trip together, but he could already feel his chest getting lighter in her company. She reminded him of Donna and he liked that, he didn't think he could take another love sick companion, not yet. What was he saying? Not ever! Though that thought didn't sit well either. Rose had her 'doctor'; he needed to move on if he had any hope of a life.

She walked up to the information desk and grabbed a leaflet to look over while the doctor checked in with the cashier. "First time to the Archives miss?" A greying employee named Rupert asked with a smile.

"I bet I scream tourist." Sophie chuckled and added, "First time to…whatever here is." She motioned to the building.

"Ah well perfectly fine. The Imperial Community welcomes you." Rupert replied with a smile she deemed almost fatherly.

10 returned to Sophie's side and said they were all set. Rupert told them to enjoy the visit and to ask any employee if they had questions. She thanked him and moved into the domed gallery. It wasn't as different as she expected. Art was…art after all. Modern movements mixed and mingled with the old and she found she felt a sense of peace at their familiarity. "This is amazing Doctor, thank you." She stated with a sense of wonder, a child's eyes looked at him and he grinned that grin. You know the one that could melt your insides and make you feel fluttery.

"We-el what can I say I'm a show off." 10 replied with a light shrug. She chuckled and they walked further in. At some point they wandered away from each other. He didn't mind, he knew she could handle herself, especially after that run in with the Thrinax and Immaculate Perfecta. He knew it wasn't the last time they'd deal with the problem; he just hoped he'd have some time before that happened.

She wandered, spying a sectioned off exhibit entitled Lost Worlds. Sophie had just missed an employee's explanation, but she knew she could ask if she needed to. There it was, no explanation needed. Rubaeus was staring back at her from a myriad of pictures all grouped together. It was actually entitled with the same name, which she supposed made sense. The artist's name was Udall Vaughn, she couldn't tell if the name was alien or not.

**~IDoD~**

It was almost 2 hours later when the doctor found her. She was sitting at a bench in an 'atrium', sipping from a tumbler and concentrating on the sketch she was currently shading. "That's really good." 10 praised and she looked up, thanking him.

"I like this place, I'd say it's almost normal, but…" Sophie pointed to the domed ceiling revealing the space landscape all around them. He laughed, telling her she had a fair point. She flipped the book shut and told him to follow her. The redhead led him to Lost Worlds and pointed out the collection. The largest one was of three tigers, a full grown male and female with a female cub. Royal Family was the pictures title. It would be normal if their fur wasn't blue with silver and gold mixed in to the black stripes. True Felorin in their animal form, they were breathtaking, he tried not to remember the fact she was that very cub. "Doctor?" Sophie asked and he blinked. "Udall Vaughn, do you know him?" She tried again and she was confused when his face hardened.

"Never Sophie, Promise me. Never ask about him, never pursue him, Never!" The doctor whispered darkly as he shook her. She told him he was scaring her and he pulled her to his chest. "He's a very bad man, a collector with an obsession for all things Rubaen. If he knew about you..."

"I'm just a colonist…"

"Even so, you are the last and that would mean something to him. He would chain you, cage you, you're a thing to him, you…"

"Stop, stop!" Sophie cried only it was more of a choked whisper. "I get it." She added and he apologized. He led her out, they'd been here long enough he reasoned. She left for her room and he let her go, telling her they would go to Lenai next. There was a huge bazar there and a fair ground, she'd like it. The red head nodded as she walked away and when she reached her room she showed Idris her sketch of the tigers and the ship added them to the mural of the Rubaen horizon.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

He punched the jump chair and ran a hand through his hair. Vaughn…was he behind the bounty hunters? No for a dimension jump it was someone even bigger, but who. The doctor hadn't meant to sadden her like that, he knew she was just curious, but god if anyone found out about her. The last Felorin a play on feline, they were a race of shape shifting cats; 'big' cats, but cats just the same. Last of anything made her special, made her just like him, but she didn't know that. Lenai was a short trip from the Archive's; still he waited till the last minute to fetch her. He tried to explain his actions and she stopped him.

"Can we just leave it? For now at least." Sophie asked with a defeated sigh, twisting the strap of the messenger bag nervously. She ducked her eyes, relieved when he relaxed his formerly tense posture.

"Yeah, yeah good that's good, so Lenai, you ready?" The doctor asked with a grin. He'd gladly take the chance to steer clear of her past. The clause in her request meant she might come back to it later, he hoped he would be ready to discuss it when that happened.

"Alons-Y." Sophie replied with a smile. One that didn't quite reach her eyes, but he'd take it.

To be continued...

….

**As always PLEASE REVIEW anything you'd like to see let me know. **

**Totes heart Y'ALLS **


	7. Commendations Won and Mission Failed

**While I may not be greedy with the length of a review. I may be a tad bit greedy about getting them. I haven't heard from you guys in a while and I hope I haven't done anything wrong these last 2 chapters... **

**I hate A/N's without a chapter so here you go.**

**I only own my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

He stayed with her as they wandered the streets of the enormous market. Anything shiny or brightly colored would catch her eye and he would gleefully explain about any and every thing she didn't understand. She kinda figured he was trying to cheer her up and she had to admit, it was working. There were these awesome things called assists. They were these little carts that would float in front of you while you shopped and if you filled one. It simply printed out a tag and floated off to a designated holding area and you could get a new one at a service stand.

"I'm going to call you Molesbey." Sophie chirped. She'd named every one they'd had. The doctor told her they needed to restock the TARDIS with some of the more complicated and unearthly like foods. He'd filled one assist with fruit another with veggies while she wandered. He told her to catch before tossing her a small box and then mimed opening it. Inside was a cake like she'd never tasted before. It was fruity, spicy, rich, chocolaty, and entirely decedent. "Um buy the whole stand?" She exclaimed.

"I thought you might say that." 10 laughed, placing what must have been a box of them in what was now dubbed, Molesbey. "I think we have…" He trailed off when he noticed she had gone ahead.

She was looking at a table of brightly colored containers in all shapes and sizes. Sophie didn't know why, but one the color of an oil spill felt like it was calling her. "Can I?" She asked when he reached her. He almost wanted to tell her no, never could say for certain what was in an Imprinta. She looked so excited he almost had no choice. As a way of saying thanks she tried her hand at making dinner that night. It was by no means bad, but when you work at an Italian restaurant chicken Alfredo isn't all that hard.

**~IDoD~**

It felt like she'd been traveling with 10 for longer. She guessed excitement would do that. He took her to a lot of museums and bazars and those were fun and calm. It was when her 'home girl' Idris took the reins that there was trouble. You learned to love running and to think on your feet. Sophie had already saved two planets from destruction, kept a country from going to war, and earned a commendation from a race she couldn't pronounce if she wanted to. She was failing her self-proclaimed mission. Day by day she fell a little bit more. It didn't help that he was clueless and hugged her so often she knew his scent by heart. A month was apparently long enough to fall for someone.

Trying to keep her mind off the growing attraction, at least on her end; she held the Imprinta she had gotten in Lenai. The redhead didn't know what she had to do to open it, she couldn't hear anything inside, but that didn't mean there wasn't. These last weeks had been so exciting she'd almost forgotten about the sphere like trinket. Deciding it was high time she figured it out.

She tried rubbing it like a magic lamp, kissing it like a Snitch, nothing worked till she shook it, hit it and tossed it to her bed. Suddenly it unfurled like a blooming flower and sitting there in its center was a fox like creature the size of a squirrel. It blinked at her and made a 'tittering' sound. She screeched so loud the doctor came running. Sophie Pointed to the bed as she practically glomped on to him. "That! What is that!?"

The creature 'tittered' again and the doctor laughed. "Got the Imprinta open did you? Clever girl."

God if he only knew how she felt when he called her that. "Not answering my question, is it dangerous?" Sophie replied, loosening her grip on him. She chose not to tell 10 that she had gotten the strange bauble open by throwing it. He told her the creature wasn't a threat and she asked what it was.

"An Eunae, full grown they're the size of a house cat." The doctor answered as he walked to the bed. "All fluff and cuddles aren't you?" He cooed at the creature, who nuzzled and licked the doctors hand. "There see?" 10 added, picking it up and bringing it to her. She asked if this meant she could keep it. He noticed that the TARDIS had already set up a 'pet space' in her room and he remarked that if Idris didn't mind it was fine with him. She smiled; a big beaming grin and he felt it wake something in him he hadn't experienced since…Rose. This wasn't good… or was it? Shouldn't he be moving on?

"Well ok Eunae I'm gonna call you Fox Trot cause you look like one." Sophie decided, taking her new pet from the doctor's hands. He cleared his throat and told her they had another hour at least in travel time. She nodded as she brought the little orange creature to her bed.

10 stalked the halls of his ship, warring with himself about Sophie. It was true she was one of the best companions he'd had; did that mean he loved her? Seeing her smile like that, he loved her smile. Damn it he had come to love everything about her. If he accepted this, he'd have to tell her the truth. It was only fair and the right thing to do. With no site nor sound of Bounty Hunters, of any race, he'd almost forgotten he'd have to explain it to her someday. She seemed so happy, could he really do that to her?

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

It started innocently enough a wink here, a smile there. Now she was playing hostess, cooking for new travelers he'd take on a trip or two. It wasn't that cooking for more was a problem; she just missed 10 being her doctor. Even if it was only platonic he had cared what she thought. Now she felt like she could be on fire and he couldn't be bothered. She wasn't his 'clever girl' anymore. She found small solace in the fact he never called anyone else that, but still.

He was by no means stupid; the doctor noticed how withdrawn Sophie had been lately. It was because of him; he was actively pushing her away. He told himself it was to protect her, but that was an excuse to make him feel better. 10 came back from dropping off his latest tag along. The TARDIS gave him a disapproving huff and nudged him toward Sophie's studio. Fox Trot was full grown and curled in her lap as she sat in a corner stroking his downy fur. "So Soph where to?" The doctor exclaimed brightly.

"Deirdre doesn't have a suggestion?" Sophie replied darkly, not looking up.

"Nah, dropped her off. Just you and me."

The TARDIS gave her a mental nudging. "Idris wants to go to Cardiff." Sophie stated softly. He looked to be contemplating this then agreed with a shrug and went to set the controls. She didn't know what her 'home girl' was up to, but anything was better than traveling with Deirdre. There was just something about her that didn't sit right.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

Apex Unlimited had grown from a small business to a giant corporation. Dealing with everything from running work unions to charity auctions like the one Alena Braxos was trying to put together now. "Deirdre you're late." She called as she swiveled in her chair behind a long glass desk.

"Many apologies." Deirdre replied as she stood and phased into an Immaculate Perfecta.

"I over looked your quarrel with the Thrinax because of your usefulness." Alena stated, drumming her recently manicured nails on the table. "I hope you don't make me regret the courtesy." The CEO added leaning forward. The Perfecta shook her head and stated that she had planted the tracker on target as asked.

"Mam if I may ask, why all this trouble? She's a lost little female."

"She is the last Felorin a rare and valuable commodity. The Auction's collection is not complete without her. Don't tell me you have come to care for her!" Alena laughed the sound icy and cruel. "Apex Unlimited stands to make a fortune and you will be rewarded. You do not want to make an enemy of us." She added darkly.

"No mam." Deirdre agreed.

"Good see to it the trap goes as planned. The doctor must suspect nothing. He'll not leave her if he does and we need her alone, vulnerable." Alena stated, dismissing the Perfecta with a turn of her chair. From what she'd been told things had gone perfectly if not a little slow. The elusive Princess Sophia was in her grasp at last. Her ancestors plight would not be forgotten, she may not be killing the girl, but she could at least do this much to honor the Geb.

….

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I cannot tell you how happy they make me. **

**Lovely readers I HEART Y'ALLS**


	8. Hypocritical Aliens need not Apply

**So thanks to TimeLadyHope for the review and thanks to all my readers. I apologize to anyone who tried to read that first posting. I don't know what is up with ff, hopefully this works. **

**I Only Own My Ideas**

**ENJOY!**

…..

They'd been in Cardiff for a day or so when she finally came face to face with Captain Jack Harkness. "Fox Trot get back here with that!" Sophie called as she chased after the orange creature. The Eunae had her favorite sketching pencil between its teeth; cantering off before her like this was the best game.

"Sophie careful you don't trip."

"Yes doctor!" She called as she scrambled by him.

"She's cute." Jack stated with a grin.

"Don't, don't even." The doctor replied as he watched the Eunae leap up to the jump chair, drop the pencil, yawn and curl up. "I mean it Jack, no." He looked to the captain with a firm glare and Jack just shrugged.

Sophie came rushing back to the control room. "Have you seen-?" The doctor pointed to the jump chair and she sighed in exasperation. "Fox Trot naughty little…" The redhead looked up and stopped. "Captain Ja-ack oh god, look at me." Sophie stated realizing she was still in pajama pants and a t-shirt, hair thrown up into a messy ponytail.

"You know me?" Jack replied with a charming smile.

"Long story…um won't be a minute…" Sophie squeaked, picked up Fox Trot and made a b line for her room. Once there she set Fox Trot on the bed and went to the closet. She picked out a simple teal sundress. It was a step up from what she usually wore, but she wanted to make the doctor jealous. A little primping and flirting with Jack wouldn't hurt that cause.

**~IDoD~**

"I just know kids are disappearing and showing back up just…not normal. We could use your help and…" Jack stopped, looking up as Sophie walked in. she smiled sheepishly, kind of rocking on her heals. "Well, don't you clean up nice." The captain stated with a flirty grin. The doctor glared and Sophie pretended not to notice.

"Are we going to help doctor?" The redhead asked innocently.

"I suppose we have to and since when do you wear dresses?" 10 asked shortly and Jack had to hide a grin as the two began to squabble. The captain had a fairly good idea now of why the doctor had been so insistent he stayed away from the pretty young girl. Jack stood back and waited while Sophie grew redder and tried to insist that there wasn't a special reason for her attire.

"I'm wearing Capri leggings too alright, look." Sophie replied holding up the skirt a little to show them. She dropped it when she saw the intense look in 10's eyes. It was a sign she'd been looking for, but one that frustrated her at the same time. She felt like he was trying to be more of a father figure and she really wanted him to give up the act. "Anyway, sounds to me like one of us needs to get a teaching job at the school and do some recon."

"I think that's a good plan." Jack agreed and 10 bit his tongue when they smiled at each other. "I can have the references all set up for you doctor."

"I was thinking Sophie could do it." 10 offered with a grin. Her eyes shot to him in surprise and Jack looked to be thinking it over. The doctor wanted to keep her away from the captain as much as possible and perhaps away from himself just as much. If she wasn't around maybe he could work out his growing attraction to her though, he kind of doubted it, still he had to try.

"M-me!? Why me?"

"We-el didn't you say you'd been an art teacher?"

"Once at a summer camp!" Sophie replied, crossing her arms. He was still smiling, that grin she couldn't hate him for. Looked like she needed some more appropriate clothes that and maybe some Tylenol. She gave in and asked Jack about setting up the teaching job for her. The redhead just couldn't argue anymore. Even if it hurt beyond measure that he was basically sending her away. Wasn't this trip supposed to bring them together?

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

How did he do it? How did he always get his way? She knew it was only to keep Jack away, though it hadn't stopped him. She decided not to tell the doctor about that or about Kenton Wellingsby the handsome maths teacher whose class room happened to be just down the hall. Every day he came to her classroom with tea and a smile. The doctor hadn't visited her yet even if seven days had passed. She still stayed at Le Casa De Idris as he called it those many months ago. So she saw him every night and he frequently asked how things were going, but he never once showed up at Upper Cardiff Prep even Jack did that much. "Very good class, come let's put them in the drying racks." Sophie stated brightly. She helped the children, letting loose a giant puff of air as they left for lunch. Her feet were sore and she felt pretty unappreciated as she pulled out her sketch pad. She was working on a new portrait of the doctor smiling and laughing with Jack. The captain was almost done pretty much all that was left was a little bit of color.

"Running you ragged?"

She looked up from her desk. "Kenton, ah yes the wonder of 9 year olds." Sophie chuckled as he set a cuppa on her desk. She flipped the sketchbook closed and put it away not wanting to spill. "Mm thank you smells wonderful." She stated, smelling the tea's strong scent before taking a sip. A week had gone by and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The redhead wondered what the doctor might say if she asked him to leave her here. Kenton was certainly showing interest; maybe she could start a life in Cardiff if she let things moved along with him.

Kenton smiled as they talked, this was almost too easy. Apex Unlimited was paying him well and it wasn't all that hard of a task to do. Sophie Rubeski was a lovely and charming woman. Given the right circumstances he probably would have eventually pursued her even without having been told too. "I wonder if I may impose on you to have luncheon with me." He asked hopefully and she smiled.

The doctor was coming in to check on her, feeling bad that he hadn't done so earlier. He rounded a corner when he saw Sophie and the teacher walk down the hall with their arms linked. He decided to hang back and watch them. 10 stayed in a relative corner as they dined farther away, but still within eye site. He tried to stay positive even when she smiled and touched the guy's arm or winked at him. She hadn't acted that way around the doctor in a long time, but wasn't this what he wanted, her to be happy with someone other than him?

"Right nice pair they make." A kitchen worker stated to another as she flicked her eyes to Sophie and Kenton.

"Oh aye they've taken to each other." The other worker replied as they walked back to the kitchens.

10 sighed and rubbed a hand along his face. Getting up, he decided to leave before she noticed he was there. For all intents and purposes the other teacher looked normal. Yet as he walked away he felt irked by the man just the same. It wasn't just jealousy. There was something about Kenton he didn't like; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

**~IDoD~ **

Another couple of days passed it seemed things were moving along both with the investigation and with Kenton. She didn't know if she was pleased or not. Plenty flattered that was for sure, but just how was she supposed to tell the doctor she had a date tonight. She went straight to her room and picked out a black leather skort and a flowing emerald kimono sleeve chiffon overlay to cover the lace edged white cami she'd wear. Idris gave a huff at what it was taking to make the doctor take notice as Sophie checked over the outfit in the mirror.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked from the doorway as she was putting a little bit of makeup on. He gave a low whistle when she went to get her shoes, telling him she had a date. "Ooh how's the doc going to handle that?" The captain replied. Despite the comment he was on Sophie's side maybe this would actually wake the doctor up enough to acknowledge his feelings for the redhead.

"You know I don't really care how he handles it." Sophie huffed, slipping on her black sandals. Ok she cared a little bit, but not enough to stop her from going and actually that's what hurt the most. How long could she keep hoping for something he apparently didn't want?

"Handles what? You are talking about me right?" The doctor replied ominously. He could guess just by what she was wearing, but he wanted her to say it.

"Fine, I have a date alright…" Sophie informed squaring her shoulders. She went for the door and the doctor actually blocked her path, pushing Jack out and shutting the door.

**~IDoD~**

There was shouting, stomping, glaring, and resolve. She had every right to dislike him for putting up a fuss and then lose his nerve to tell her why. "I said no Sophie…" 10 stated when she moved for the door.

"I can't believe you! You are some piece of work. You can flirt with and bring back any old whore off the street for a week, but I can't go out once with a middle school math teacher for dinner at a nice restaurant?" Sophie retorted and he actually winced so she dug in deeper. "You are just some hypocrite alien jerk, you don't own me and you're the one who put me there in the first place, I'm guessing to keep me away from Jack. So what I can't have him I can't have you, I can't have anyone can I? Can I!?"

"Sophie that's not…"

"What? Tell me, tell me and I won't go. Tell me or I'm walking out this door." Sophie demanded. Her voice was pleading with him to admit what she hoped she knew. Even if he did have feelings for her she wasn't going to wait anymore for him to own up to them. She waited and when he stayed silent she added, "I can't do it, I can't live in her shadow and I won't…Don't wait up for me", and stormed out the door fighting tears.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"You let her go?" Jack asked disbelievingly standing up after Sophie left and the doctor returned to the control room. 10 looked sad and rather ashamed, "What happened?" The captain queried as the doctor fiddled with this and messed with that. "You love her don't you?"

"It's not that simple Jack."

"Sure it is; what time lords can't love, the doctor is too good? Please tell me this isn't about Rose." Jack remarked with a snort.

"Don't start with me." The doctor warned, fixing his features in a warning glare. Truth of it was Jack was right and so was Sophie. He was being a hypocrite especially after the others. True they meant no more to him than a general liking and friendship. Still he could see how much his avoidance and dismissal had hurt her and then to not allow her the chance at her own happiness.

"Oh just admit it to yourself already and go get her. I know where they were going…" Jack informed with a grin.

"I'm telling you it's not that simple Jack. And yes it was because of Rose at first, but…" The doctor sighed. Jack made a gesture for him to continue and he eventually explained everything. Who Sophie was, what she was and how he couldn't bring himself to tell her. The captain was silent through the explanation, but when 10 told him of his feelings about Sophie's choice of date Jack insisted they at least observe the outing if not stop it entirely. On this the doctor actually agreed and without further complaint he followed the captain out of the TARDIS.

To be continued….

….

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Seriously I'll sic Fox Trot on you or maybe Kaelan in human form… I will also admit that for now at least I won't post again till I see at least 3 reviews. 2 words, a sentence peeps it's not hard I pwomise. **

**LOVE Y'ALLS**


	9. His Clever Girl

**Thank you one and all for the reviews, they made my week. Without further ado chapter 9!**

**I Only Own my Ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

She brushed the tears away, checking her make up before meeting Kenton in front of the restaurant. He was charming, handsome, and funny. He wasn't the doctor. Probably a fatal flaw in this fledgling relationship, but she chose to ignore it for the moment. Still Sophie felt like she was leading the maths teacher on, she didn't know how long she'd be here. She couldn't stop thinking about what she said to the doctor. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if he did up and leave her there. She'd always had a place on the TARDIS even when 10 had simply left her behind, forgetting she was there. She would just schlep back to her 'home girl' and wait till he either found her or he and his new 'friend' decided to leave, still it was the only home she had. What else could she do? Sophie realized Kenton was asking about her taste in music, she almost stopped him.

"What is it Sophie you seem preoccupied and it's not with me." The other teacher asked with a patient smile. She smiled back and apologized. He took her hand and rubbed his finger along the knuckles. Kenton knew he was laying it on a little thick, but she didn't seem to notice.

"It's just I…you know about Aliens, Torchwood and The doctor right?"

"Ye-es, why?"

"Well, see I-I'm…I travel with him." Sophie replied, biting back the urge to say she was in love with him. It was time to accept that her feelings' being returned was something that was probably never going to happen. The doctor was in no way stupid after that fight it had to be glaringly obvious how she felt. If she had anywhere else to go she would, maybe she'd just get a hotel tonight. "Who knows when we'll be going." What was she saying? Kenton could come with her right? "Y-you could come I just, it's a lot to ask on a first date." She bit her lip almost redacting the statement. Wouldn't inviting him make her just as bad as 10?

"Funny way to tell me you don't like me as much as you thought."

"That's not it at all, I like you Kenton; I really do. I'm not trying to mess with you; I'm the…one of The doctor's companions."

"Ok forgetting the fact that this harbors on delusional. Say it's true…prove it." Kenton stated with a grin.

"Ok, but I do like you Kenton. Let's just go back to this being a normal date then I'll prove it yeah?" Sophie offered and luckily he agreed.

**~IDoD~**

Kenton knew she was telling the truth, but feigned ignorance with the hope of this very moment. He'd have to contact Alena and inform her of his progress, the thought was not a pleasant one. That chick scared the hell out of him. He was trailing behind, she made a nice view, it was a shame nothing would come of this pursuit, Sophie was definitely the type of woman he could see taking home. She had stopped and he realized why. There was someone leaning just outside the very thing she was bringing him to.

Oh crap, this wasn't good… Sophie thought; she might have preferred that he had left her here after all. She squared her shoulders and led Kenton forward. "Believe me yet?" The redhead asked and he simply stared.

"Can't believe it, I'm meeting…you're really him?"

"We-el that depends, who exactly do you; think I am?" 10 remarked. For the moment it seemed he was being polite, but that could change. He wanted to see if this was a plot on the teacher's part and that meant he had to play along, for the moment at least. Kenton asked if he really was the doctor. "Didn't Sophie tell you?" The doctor replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I thought it was an excuse…" Kenton admitted sheepishly. Neither man seemed to take notice to Sophie's fidgeting. She was being ignored by not one, but two men, perfect.

"Ah we-el now you see it wasn't, I am The doctor." 10 stated, pushing off of the TARDIS.

Sophie could only stand and watch as they seemed to size each other up. The two men danced around like territorial cats and she rolled her eyes at the display. She had wanted to show Kenton around Idris, but the doctor looked determined to not let her date anywhere near her. "I'm sorry Kenton, maybe next time." She apologized as they walked away. The redhead didn't notice 10 tell Jack to follow the maths teacher on a small wrist communicator.

"So there will be a next time?"

"If you want there to be."

"Course I do." He leaned in and kissed her, she didn't stop him, but there was no spark whatsoever. Kenton smiled as he stepped back and promised to be in touch.

**~IDoD~**

She'd let him go with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Walking away a bit dazed, Sophie wasn't sure if tonight had gone as she hoped it would. After all, what was she really hoping for? The redhead did feel bad for what she said to 10, but hadn't he deserved it in some part. She couldn't back down and apologize could she? Was there a way to mend some fences and still stand her ground?

The doctor looked up as she stepped into his view. "Will you see him again? Apart from the school I mean?" The doctor asked when she reached him. All she did was shrug her shoulders and nod. "We-el I suppose I deserve that."

"I feel sorry for the way I acted, but I meant what I said." Sophie sighed, opening Idris's door behind him. She turned and added, "I told you once, a time wouldn't come that I didn't want to be here, It hasn't come…just please don't force me into that moment."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

Jack followed his mark to the opening of an ally. The teacher looked about and the captain hid around a corner. Doing his best to stay quiet he watched as a tall brunette dressed in a business suit stepped out of the shadows. The two spoke for a moment, but Jack didn't catch more than a few words that sounded like simple greetings and pleasantries. Just his luck he ended up kicking a box and as he looked back to the two talking they phased out.

"What do you mean they just disappeared?" The doctor stated angrily trying to keep his voice down. He didn't want Sophie to hear them argue, he wished they could just be done with this case of Jack's and he could take her out of here. The thought was startling; he really did want to be alone with her. He wanted the old days of adventure and her smiles and his 'clever girl'. Could it be that he maybe even wanted more than that? Had he really fallen for Sophie in that way even when he was fighting so hard not to?

"What it sounds like, they heard the noise, she hit a button and poof gone." Jack replied, throwing his hands up. He watched the doctor start to pace, almost seeing the 'gears' turning in his head as he did.

The doctor made the captain repeat everything he heard and saw, though the woman's appearance and disappearance irked 10 he had no knowledge of her. Even if he didn't like it, what Jack witnessed might not have anything to do with Sophie. It was better to be on the safe side, but how he could keep the redhead from seeing Kenton without either telling her more about why they might be after her or pushing her right into the teacher's arms he wasn't sure. A confession of his feelings might do the trick and though he was sure of them in his head he didn't think he was quite ready to say them out loud.

**~IDoD~**

"Everything is going to plan then?"

"Yes mam, she suspects nothing, The doctor is less than convinced, so far I think he has a bad feeling about me, if I may suggest acting fast…"

Alena smirked, "I like how you think Wellingsby."

"Thank you mam." Kenton replied, not really feeling it, but at this point what choice did he have. He had no doubt Braxos would have no problem getting rid of him if he showed the slightest weakness where the fate of Sophie Rubeski was concerned. The brunette made some calls while he stood at the large window overlooking a shuttle bay. Before dismissing him she gave him another cashier's check and instructions for where to take Sophie on their next 'date'.

"Don't let me down Wellingsby." Alena stated ominously as Kenton moved to a jump pad so she could send him home. He nodded at her, looking determined and she hit the button before leaning back in her chair. "Oh Princess Sophia we will meet at last and by Lord Zaelor you will be held accountable like the rest of your despicable race."

To be continued….

...

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You know the drill 3 of em, you can do it! **

**Totes heart all my lovely readers!**


	10. Not Meant to Last

**I realize last chapter was bit more filler and less exciting to review. I also have an short A/N at the end and I HATE non chapters lol. So here you go Chapter 10. I'm not really that evil or I am, but you know give to get and all that rot. ~_^**

**I Only Own My Ideas**

**ENJOY!**

...

She tossed and turned in her bed unable to escape the nightmare. Everything was burning every tree leaf, every blade of grass. Someone was promising this fate, hands held her, forcing her to see her legacy in flames. She saw Kaelan and Shareen, but they turned their backs on her and the person holding her laughed. The flames licked at her dress, she felt their heat, but she didn't burn. Sophie screamed, thrashing and kicking against the arms that held her.

"Sophie! Sophie Wake Up!" The doctor pleaded as Jack held Fox Trot back. The Eunae was wining and 'tittering' wanting to be close to its 'mommy' who was obviously upset. 10 put his fingers to the redhead's temple in a last resort. He saw fire, Rubaeus was burning and something held Sophie in the middle of it. The doctor whispered something.

Someone was there with them, holding out his hand. Without thinking she reached for it and when she blinked she could see 10's worried face and her room on the TARDIS around her. The redhead gripped at the doctor's arms. "Burning it's all burning… Gallifrey falls, Rubaeus burns." Sophie gasped and passed out.

"Doctor?" Jack queried. "Ouch!" He added letting go when Fox Trot bit his thumb. The Eunae immediately jumped down next to Sophie and made itself at home next to her. The TARDIS gave a moan of distress and the captain actually touched the closest wall as if to soothe her.

"Watch her; I need to go to the med bay." 10 stated trying to shake off what she had said before losing consciousness. He knew Jack had noticed his distress, but he was happy when the captain let him go. The doctor hadn't heard that phrase since The Master. If the show from her world was as accurate as it sounded, then she knew. It had been the way she said it though. He found what he needed fairly quickly and Jack looked relieved when he returned.

"Is she ok?" The captain asked as he watched the doctor run what must be a medical scanner over her.

"Looks like she just fainted." The doctor replied, taking out smelling salts. "She should be fine." 10 added, smirking when she jolted awake and let lose a string of curses. "See Just fine." He stated keeping his unease about her words at bay to think on them later.

"You had us worried Soph." Jack stated, letting out a puff of air. She asked what happened and he told her she had a nightmare, the doctor woke her then she freaked out mumbled something cryptic and passed out.

"Oh jeez really? I don't remember any of it…"

"Lucky for you it's Sunday, no school yet, take it easy today yeah?" The doctor replied, studiously ignoring the fact she was underdressed, giving off pheromones, and in his arms. If they were alone who knows what he'd let himself get up to. Good thing Jack was still there…

**~IDoD~**

She had just woken from what she had to call a nap. The fact that she had asked 10 to stay till she fell asleep made her blush, but he had stayed. Singing a Gallifreyan lullaby his mom had sang to him to sooth her after she woke up screaming a second time. She couldn't say when he had left, but she did wake alone. Sophie dressed casually for once, a big green thinner sweatshirt over a white cami and black jean shorts. The doctor looked up as she passed on the way to get breakfast. "I'm going to make oatmeal, want some?"

"Nah, I'll eat tonight. In all honesty I probably eat more than I need to…"

"Time Lord, right, my bad." Sophie replied; trying to cover the fact she was a little disappointed.

"I can join you though if you like; maybe grab a banana or a cadylin." The doctor offered and she perked right back up.

"That'd be nice", Sophie replied with a grin. She missed mornings with the doctor. Sometimes she'd make a big breakfast and that'd be when he ate or he'd sit for a sketch while she scarfed down a pop tart. Often times they would read together and he would explain things if it was a book from an alien world. She found she couldn't blame him, but all that had stopped when he started bringing others aboard.

He was happy when she was pleased by his offer and more than the fact he needed to make things better between them, he really just wanted to spend time with her. The doctor followed her to the galley and went to grab his fruit of choice as she went to start her oatmeal.

She brought the steaming bowl to the lounge area he sat in when it was done. "Jack was going to check that lead, do you think he'll find anything?" Sophie asked lightly as she cooled her first bite.

He tried not to watch, but he was failing miserably. The way her lips puckered made him want to push her up to the wall and snog her senseless. This wasn't good, this was very unhelpful. It seemed since admitting these feelings to himself, his hormones and 'urges' were out of control. She asked him again and he shook his head. "Sorry, um I hope so, it's starting to feel like we had you work at the school for nothing."

"Well we can't have that. Want to go blow my paycheck?" Sophie laughed and he smiled, glad she hadn't brought up the topic they last fought about. Maybe she wanted things to go back to normal like he did. She finished eating as they made plans to hit the shopping district. It was true things seemed a little bit better between them, but still if Kenton really did ask her for a second date she would probably say yes.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

He didn't bother asking why she wanted the flashy jewelry that he was sure would look amazing with her new skirt, top, and killer 'sexy as hell' heals. If he wasn't careful he would give himself away, but his denial was probably just as bad to her if not worse than him feeling nothing at all. The doctor pointed out a more eccentric shop and she clapped her hands in delight.

It was part of what she always tried to do, get something she could never get anywhere else. She picked out a union jack collar for Fox Trot and a fringe t-shirt for herself with the same pattern. "Here Doctor." Sophie laughed, handing him a pair of sun glasses which of course he looked absolutely 'hot' in. She decided to get them and put the 'shades' in her basket as she went to look at a display of picture frames.

**~IDoD~**

By the time they returned to the TARDIS they were both laden down with bags and Jack was waiting on a bench nearby. Sophie took the items to her room as the doctor stopped to talk to the captain. "What do you mean it 'might' be a set up?" The doctor replied shortly.

"He wasn't sure why, but the kids were just drugged they're returning to normal. For all we know it's a test their parents signed them up for. Thing is, no one's talking." Jack explained slowly.

"But you want Sophie to keep teaching there?"

"Just for a couple days, week maybe. Turn the investigation on Wellingsby, I got a bad vibe from him, I think it's worth checking out."

"So now she's bait?"

"No…maybe…ok yes, but if he really is after her what's to say he won't try to follow her if we pull her out of there?"

"I don't like it."

"I know, but what choice do we have."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

A couple of days had gone by and finally the inevitable happened. Kenton asked for a second date. She almost said no, things with the doctor had been going so well. He was even showing some signs of interest though; it wasn't enough for her to call him on it. One of the only reasons she'd agreed was the teacher claimed some of the other staff members would also be there.

"You're wearing that!?"

"Yes Jack, I didn't buy it to leave in my closet", Sophie retorted as she put her earrings in. He told her if the doctor wasn't, he was jealous enough for the both of them. She smiled as she slipped on a light coat and headed out of the room.

Truth be told 10 was already jealous; truth was he was avoiding her. If he'd known what was coming, he might have stopped her or at least gone with her. Things always seemed muddled when she was around. She actually sought him out to tell him goodnight and she wouldn't be late, it was the last they'd see each other as they were now.

To Be Continued…

...

**A/N: I shall dutifully warn you this is where the bad stuff starts to happen. The M rating will make more sense. I understand if that turns some of you off the story... I'll be sad if it comes to loosing you, but I promise it will get so much better and they'll be stronger for it. I even have designs to give our Jackie boy some romance ^^**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I am being a stickler for at least 3 this time. **

**Also if you have ideas to make this story better or don't have a problem being my idea 'bouncer' hit me up, I could use a 'guru' in the Whoverse as it were ~_^ **

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	11. Rule 1: The Doctor Lies

**Well I got 3 new followers and I suppose that will count This Time. So here is chapter 11.**

**I only own My Ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, depiction of abuse**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Kenton fidgeted all through dinner. He still talked with everyone there, still complimented her outfit every chance he got, but there was definitely something 'off' about it. She pushed the feeling aside when he pulled her to the designated dance area, she loved to dance. He put his hands at her hips; she had to admit he had good moves. "Want to get out of here?" The teacher asked after a song or two, his breath warm on her neck.

"What did you have in mind?" Sophie replied, turning to him. He told her he had a friend who was an artist and wanted her to see his studio. She smiled, excited at the prospect. One by one they said their goodbyes and he led her out into the night. His nerves seemed to grow the nearer they got to their destination.

"Well here we are." Kenton announced. He had led her to a warehouse, but she didn't seem shocked. She actually kind of figured a studio/home would be in a place like this.

She stepped in turning to question why it was dark when the lights flicked on. Everything was bathed in clinical light and there was no art to be seen. Instead there was a make shift medical bay a large jump pad and an office space on top of slick white floors. "Kenton? What is this?" Sophie demanded.

"Yes Wellingsby do explain yourself to our dear Sophia." Alena Braxos stated snidely as she 'clacked' into view.

"It's Sophie, who the hell are you?"

"My my oh, but we are offended look what you've done Wellingsby." Alena laughed and Sophie turned to Kenton who looked ashamed and told the woman he did his job and he wanted to be paid. "Yes of course quite right, Ergon see that he is paid and I do mean legit, mustn't leave a trail of bodies." The brunette instructed and her henchman led Kenton to the desk in the corner.

"Kenton!"

"Oh dear you shouldn't blame him."

"What. The. Hell. Is going on?" Sophie demanded pulling her coat tighter around herself. Alena walked closer as Kenton was shown out and the door slammed behind him.

"He'll be fine; I'd be worried about myself if I were you." The brunette chided, walking to her desk for a moment. "So darling Sophia…"

"Sophie!"

"Right, tell me, do your friends know where you are?"

"If you mean Captain Flirts with Anything Breathing and Doctor Foxy Mc Amazing Even on a Bad Day Spiky Hair… No they don't." Sophie sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh good we have time then."

Sophie didn't like the gleam in the woman's eye. She liked it even less when two other henchmen restrained her and brought her kicking and screaming to the med bay. They held her up to a standing surgical table and strapped her down. The woman shouted instructions, but she didn't hear as they started to rip her clothes away. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her new outfit and jewelry were destroyed and thrown in heaps on the floor. She thought it couldn't get any worse till one of them took out a knife. The redhead shuddered, almost puking as he slid the knife down her hip slicing her lace panties off then her bra.

"Trent! I don't pay you to be vulgar!" Alena barked as she turned and caught the man with his hand dangerously close to a place it shouldn't be. The thug snatched the limb back and mumbled an apology. The brunette dismissed them with a grumble and a shake of her head. She stepped over with something that looked almost like a throwing hoop and affixed it around Sophie's neck. The redhead gasped as a length of white fabric slid out of the collar in front and in back. A simple rope appeared at her waist, holding the two pieces together. "There now don't break down just yet, we haven't even begun."

"Please…" Sophie choked out. The metal still cold on her back and though she was covered she hardly felt clothed. She dropped her head back, "What is going on? Please!?"

"Poor Princess Sophia just a lost little Felorin."

"I don't know what you're talking about…Please…I'm Sophie, I'm no one, I'm human, The doctor…"

"Dear stupid simple girl do you believe everything he tells you?"

"But…I…" Sophie sputtered and squeezed her eyes shut. 'Rule 1, we always forget rule 1' She thought with defeat. It still didn't answer half her questions. If what this woman said was true and she was a princess…wait why hadn't 10 told her? More to the point if this wasn't the worst she was going to get hit with tonight what else was there?

**~IDoD~**

Kenton ran, checking every so often that he wasn't followed. He slowed, gasping for air when the TARDIS came into view. "Open Please! You have to help her!" The teacher yelled, pounding on the wooden police box door.

"Doctor I think you'll want to hear this!"

"She trusted you and you…!" 10 was so mad he had trouble articulating. Even Jack; who was just as mad, flinched as the doctor stormed back and forth. He tried again and stopped, wanting so bad to throttle the cowering excuse of a man before him.

"Please….I-I d-didn't want to die…I-I'm sorry alright." Kenton warbled as if trying to defend himself.

"No! No it's not alright you yellow bellied pratt!" The doctor seethed adding, "And you're not sorry no not nearly sorry enough." 10 growled, barring his teethe like fangs.

"Alena Braxos…" Kenton stated somberly. Giving up her name may not be enough to spare him, but it might make things a little better for him in the long run.

"What!?" The doctor barked and Kenton repeated the name. 10 told the teacher he didn't care and to take him or show him where he took Sophie. Kenton tried explaining that it was no use and the doctor was beginning to get agitated further when Jack spoke up.

"Doctor, I know that name, she's good too good to leave evidence behind." The captain remarked grimly. If 10 wouldn't listen to the teacher, maybe he'd listen to him. "Much as I hate to say it this tosser is right, we'll have to think of something else…"

10 rubbed a hand over his face, pulled at his hair and let loose a growl of frustration. "Then take this scum to Torchwood and lock him up. I don't want to see his face." The doctor replied, storming off to who knows where while the captain did as he asked. This was all his fault, he'd pushed Sophie right into the scumbag's arms. He didn't care what it took or how long, he would find his 'clever girl' and bring her back.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

After the jump she was dragged on board a shuttle. The trip would take hours since it was in an unsecure location and technology was limited there. Around an hour in she was 'escorted' into a holding area that had thick iron bars segregating one side of the room from the other. Sophie looked up from the corner as Alena walked into the other side. "What the fuck do you want?" The red head spat almost glad there were bars between them.

"How crass, a princess shouldn't talk that way much less a lady."

"Cut the shit bitch, you're not better than me."

"Well certainly speaks to your upbringing."

"Fuck you…tell me what you want or leave me alone." Sophie snarled. The attitude a cover, she was absolutely terrified and her captor knew it, the evil skank.

"I hardly think you're in the position to make demands, but very well I wanted to tell you a story…and test that little device around your neck."

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like either?"

"Smart girl." Alena smirked. "Shall we begin? Oh yes this will hurt and take a while I should get a chair." The brunette added with a glee that made Sophie gulp.

To Be Continued…

...

**You know the drill REVIEW! If you want more lol**

** HEART Y'ALLS**


	12. I Could Use a Hand Sometimes

**Because I don't have it in me to make you wait... I present Chp: 12 **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, depiction of torture/abuse**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

The Geb were a peaceful people, not really human, but not all that different. They lived a simple life of trade and export, of science and medicine. Then a disease spread across the population and Science met medicine to find a cure. Xanthus the lead on the project tried everything a being in desperation could try. One morning he came into the lab and was stunned to find Kaelan, a volunteer up and walking around, but not as a man. Instead there was a full grown blue tiger with black, silver and gold stripes.

/Morning doctor/

/Telepathic? You're telepathic!?/ Xanthus projected.

/In this form/

/F-form?/ The scientist choked, clasping a hand to his head and flopping to a seat as Kaelan changed back to a humanoid form. He still had a tail and furry tiger ears, his hair blond with black and silver streaks.

As it came to pass the doctors with Xanthus at the head found a cure. What only the scientist knew was he had created a new race in the process. He named Kaelan a Felorin, gave his wife Shareen the same treatment so she could be with him. For more than a year they lived in peace albeit hiding till their creator could present them legally. When he was able he brought them in front of the galactic tribunal, who granted the new race a planet with Kaelan as their king. They offered the treatment to all who requested and within months Rubaeus flourished with new life and the king and queen rejoiced in the first natural born royal, Princess Sophia, a true Felorin.

Everything seemed too good to be true and Xanthus visited often. If only the scientist's son was just as happy with his father's achievement. Zarek was a vain boy by nature and felt slighted by his father's dismissal. His first act of retaliation was to destroy any and all traces of the Felorin treatment and its formula. His father was furious, Zarek felt justified and his hatred for the race that 'stole' his father's love grew. If one thing could be said, the boy could hold a grudge.

A side effect of the formula was a longer life span flirting with eternity and a near invincibility. Traits instilled in the search of a cure for the plague sweeping through the Geb. An effect Xanthus was never able to recreate once the Felorin formula had been destroyed. Even if it was Zarek's own fault for destroying it, his hatred for the race only intensified and festered. Under bombardment from his son's constant speeches and explanations for his actions; the scientist's people began to resent and fear the Felorin. More than just political parties formed, raising questions and speaking out against the inhabitants of Rubaeus. Zarek knew it would still take longer than he had in this world to exact this revenge and yet he felt contentment in the fact he had planted the seeds for an uprising against the race his father had loved more than his own. After the boy's death decades passed centennials even before these seeds of hatred would bloom.

A man known as Zaelor, descendant of Zarek and ancestor of Alena; had always thought his predecessor had had a good reason for hating the Felorins. Though the fervor and original campaign against them had dimmed since Zarek's passing, Zaelor found pockets of Geb who still followed these ideals remained. Through them he revived the animosity and slowly, but surely, gained a large following. Zaelor for all his hard work eventually sat in a seat of power surrounded by his loyal followers and with an army of drones at his command.

Shortly after Princess Sophia celebrated her 600th birthday this man who now called himself a lord declared war on the Felorins for nothing more than a boy's jealousy. Kaelan had tried to represent his people fairly, tried everything diplomatic he knew. It was no use; Lord Zaelor demanded obliteration of the true born and surrender of the rest, a thing which Kaelan vowed not to give in to. In the final hours before the battle was sure to come; the king sent away the colonists, mostly humans, the Geb let them escape. Soon every last Felorin was captured, held prisoner to be destroyed with the planet. Only a few soldiers and the royal family remained in the palace to make a last stand. Just one of them survived.

**~IDoD~**

She was right, the pain was intense and Sophie screamed more than once. "Doctor…doctor please…" The redhead choked through tears. Every time Braxos would push the button on her remote electricity would spark through her system. It was like being tazed, not that she'd ever been, but she imagined the feeling was akin to it. That is if the voltage was turned up.

"Oh to much? Should we take a break?" Alena tutted, standing from her chair. "Come come Sophia he's not coming."

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut. She thought of his smile, his eyes, his hair, Jack's laughter, Idris, and Fox Trot. Things she'd probably never see again. Alena told her she was being a baby. "Yeah, we-el at least I'm not a fuckin Geb." The redhead retorted and screamed when the woman hit the button in retaliation.

"Shut your mouth you filth. The Geb are a proud and noble race, Felorin's were made in a test tube."

"Hit a nerve did I, bitch?" Sophie chuckled weakly her face pressed to the cool iron bars.

"You think you're so special because you live long and can't die."

"Is that why this is fun? Seriously it's like you're tickling me."

"You are a terrible liar."

"We-el I'm prettier than you, funnier, definitely nicer, and apparently invincible. They couldn't give me everything could they now?"

"I may not look it, but I'm way younger than you."

"Oooh burn! Dear me I'm offended. I say my dear I don't like the cut of your jib." Sophie chortled then spasm-ed. She knew it was coming knew it wasn't wise to piss off her captor, but honestly it was too much fun.

"Are you done?"

"Are you? This bloody well isn't working. I thought you said it was designed to force the shift."

"Oh it is, I just don't have it on that frequency." Alena stated with a smirk as the realization bloomed in Sophie's eyes.

"Torture? You've been torturing me!? Heartless fucking bitch!" Sophie screamed, but before she said more she felt the pain again. It was different, muted in a way, still painful, but more like a shock you get from someone who rubbed their feet on a carpet. Her scream turned to a snarling roar and she charged at the bars. Swiping out of the iron with her claws extended.

"Shame, you are a beautiful creature, even if you are 600 years old. Not a day over 25 what is your secret?" Alena mused at the creature before her and Sophie dropped her paw. The brunette changed her back, snorting at the appearance of a tail and furry blue tiger ears. The redhead was now black of hair with gold and silver streaks. "You really are beautiful, but the Geb are my people and you are their enemy." The brunette stated wistfully, telling her thugs to take her to get bathed and ready they would arrive at Leyland's moon shortly.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

The doctor sat in Sophie's room, Fox Trot 'nosing' at him till he let the Eunae in his lap. 10 held a small pane of glass in his hand. A Telegenic, he didn't know she had one. With a shuddering breath he turned it on. She smiled back up at him and he watched the recording as she led her audience around her room. He looked to the side and noticed multiple folders she had created. One of them was titled music videos and intrigued he pressed on it. One was labeled simply as Human and he opened it, he should have known better.

He listened to Sophie explain the situation she found herself in. There were new travelers on board and she had been left behind again. Again…this wasn't the first time. How many times had he just left her? She didn't say, but he gathered it was too many from the song that started. She said the band was Krewella, she didn't know if they existed here. They did, but that wasn't the point. Human must have been the song title. He was surprised when she started to sing and then his hearts clenched at the pain and raw emotion in her voice

The night is bitter cold

I wonder if you know

That I'm sleepless

Waitin' like a ghost

When I need you the most

I go unnoticed

He actually felt tears in his eyes. "Oh Sophie, what have I done? My sweet clever girl."

The weight of the world is pullin' me down

(Where are you now, where are you now?)

Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown

(Where are you now, where are you now?)

I'm the only one left alone on this Earth

Singin' this song but can't find the words

Jack came back in, it was the third time he'd watched the video. Seeing her reach for his hand only to have him take another women's and go sprinting out the door. He traced her fingers as her arm fell, laid his cheek to the glass as it zoomed in on her crying and walking back to her room. "We'll get her back doctor I promise."

"This is my fault Jack, you were right…all of it and I was too stupid and thick headed to let myself show it."

"Don't, that doesn't help her now, come on we've got leads on this Braxos woman." Jack replied smiling when the doctor set Fox Trot and the telegenic aside to take his offered hand up.

"If they hurt her…"

"Angry already, good makes you clever."

"Oh you haven't seen angry…Not yet."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

The fabric appeared royal blue and silk this time, a thick silver belt much like the cuffs around her wrists fit itself snugly around her waist. They did her hair up in a braid and though she looked far better she felt barely able to stand. Sophie wondered what the doctor was doing, did he know? Did he care? Ok that was a little harsh and she berated herself for even thinking it.

They had to support her just to get her to whatever 'bay' she needed to be in. She could hear 10 saying Alons-y in her head and it made her smile as her 'escorts' led her into a smaller cage and let her fall to its floor. "Kneel, eyes to the floor. Come come he's on his way." Alena barked, rapping her knuckles on the bars impatiently.

"The fuck? Bitch are you selling me? Do I look like a pet to you?"

"You really want an answer to that question? On your knees, head bowed do not make me repeat it!" Alena warned; her finger on the remote for emphasis.

Sophie wanted to argue some more, but she knew her body would not thank her for it. She did as Alena told her, tucking the fabric in back, but letting it lay gently in the front. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as she heard a male voice and she tried to stay calm. She knew what this meant, she'd heard the stories what else would a man who bought a girl want. The now black haired woman fought tears, even if she did get rescued sometime soon, would it be too late and who would want her then? Certainly not the doctor; which is if he even wanted her in the first place, she thought with defeat.

"Alena my darling good to see you, I hear you have found me a treasure!"

"Too long it has been and yes I have something exquisite. Now, if you'll just follow me Udall!"

To Be Continued…..

...

**I do so hope you enjoyed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviews mean faster posting and you get to see the doctor supremely pissed in a chapter or two! O_O **

**Loves my readers!**


	13. Deal or No Deal

**To all my lovely readers, the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and hey I thank you for just stopping by! Alas I can't give you cookies, but how bout another chapter? Will that apease? **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing **

**ENJOY!**

...

"Apex Unlimited? Yeah boss they're on our watch list." Ianto stated around his morning bagel. "The doctor? Is that really you?"

"Not now Ianto, get me all we have on them, my office now!" Jack ordered as he and 10 breezed by. The captain led the doctor to his office as his subordinate scrambled to get the info requested.

"This will get us nowhere!" The doctor griped, starting to pace the room.

"We have to start someplace, have some faith my team is good, if there is something to find we'll find it." Jack replied; picking up the papers 10 had chucked to the floor.

"We're looking at this all wrong, who cares why Alena Braxos vacationed on Duellos or went to a meeting at The Redden Corporation." The doctor grumbled.

"Wait did you say Redden, why would she need to go there?"

"Jack, you know something…tell me…" 10 urged through gritted teeth.

The captain was a little taken aback at the level the doctor's furry had reached. It must be hell to let yourself love again and have that someone taken as well. He wondered if it was worse that he could have Sophie when he wanted, but she was abducted and in harm's way. Was knowing Rose was ok, but without him, better? The doctor asked to be answered again as kindly as he could manage. "Just, Redden outfits space ships for animal transport."

"Ooh that's brilliant, Jack! We go to Redden find out the ship type and number and we can get its travel log."

"Will they just give us that information?" Jack asked skeptically, already coming to terms with the fact they'd probably end up stealing it.

"I don't care how…we'll get it." The doctor replied angrily and the captain knew that once 10 was on a path there was no stopping him. Jack had a sudden and fleeting feeling of sorrow for whoever tried to stand in his friend's way.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"A woman? My dear Alena if I were in need of another I have other means." Udall chuckled, walking to the cage anyway. His eyebrows rose when he noticed her ears and the swishing tail.

"This is not just any woman Udall surely you can see that. Why would I go to all this trouble to offer you a simple woman?" Alena scoffed.

"Alright I'm intrigued, who is she then?"

Sophie stayed quiet as they talked. So this was the man the doctor warned her about. With good reason if his dealings with Alena was anything to go by. He wasn't bad looking all things considered from what her secret glances could gather. She could sense the air of ruthlessness around him though and it gave her chills. Udall Vaughn did not strike her as a kind sort of man. He reeked of self-entitlement with an underlining cruelty. She trembled with the thought that this would be the person she would probably soon belong to. Sophie had never been much for praying, but she closed her eyes and begged for the strength to get through the times to come and that she might one day see her friends again if it wasn't too much to ask.

"Stand!" Alena barked and Sophie complied albeit slowly. "Udall meet Princess Sophia the last Felorin!" The brunette stated grandly.

"It can't be! This is a trick."

"Udall I would never, really you're a Felorin expert how could I hope to trick you?"

"That is true, all right. I want proof. I'll need to see her up close."

"Be my guest." Alena stated motioning to the cage's door.

Sophie couldn't help it; she gulped and backed up as Vaughn entered. Alena called to her in warning and she whimpered, but stood still. First he just circled her then he grasped her tail and felt her ears. He lifted her hair to see if she had others and they were fake, pleased to see they were not. She felt like a contestant in a pet show, Alena was watching her and so she kept her mouth shut. "You are gorgeous aren't you? But I cannot take you on beauty alone." Udall mused, running his finger down her hip.

Bile rose in her throat and she found it in her to retaliate. "Oh and I suppose that's meant to make me feel better. I bet you think you're god's gift don't you? Jack ass." Sophie snorted. Udall was chuckling, but Alena was furious and the Felorin crumpled in pain when the brunette hit the button on the remote.

"I'm so sorry Udall Sophia here enjoys being rude."

"It's quite alright Alena. If she really is who you say does she shift?"

"Step out and I'll show you." Alena smiled, she smiled wider when Udall's eyes lit up at the site of Sophie in tiger form. "So do you believe me shall we make a deal as they say."

"Not yet, can I think on it?"

"I'm surprised by you, I have others I can contact about her shall I message them, let them have a chance?"

"I thought this was an exclusive offer."

"I'm a business woman, always have a plan B. I'm here to make money she's no good to me otherwise."

"Ah, but you see dear cousin I give you lots of money, you and your company."

"Which is why I have contacted you and only you first 'cousin'."

Udall chuckled and told her she was a shark; it was good that he liked her. He turned to his own set of 'thugs' as Sophie changed back and her covering reappeared. "Take her to my shuttle. I'll be there shortly." Sophie kicked and screamed as they dragged her towards Udall's ship. "Good thing I like a challenge I shall enjoy breaking her."

**~IDoD~**

Sophie was curled up on the pallet in the corner of the small room they'd thrown her in. It wasn't much by any means, but it was heaven compared to cold concrete and electricity. She kept whispering to herself to be strong, but she couldn't stop crying. Hunger gnawed at her, residual pain weakened her and she wondered if she'd ever wear more than strips of cloth again. She knew it made the shift easier, but it made other things easier as well. Things meant to share with someone you loved things she knew she'd have to endure.

Udall looked up when they brought her into his room. "Ahh Sophia, come have a seat." He stated cheerfully and when she backed up she was 'escorted' to the leather couch he sat on. He smiled, "Are you thirsty dear? I bet my cousin didn't feed you either."

She ducked her eyes and shook her head. He asked his butler to bring them something to eat and she had to admit she was grateful. Udall gave her a glass of water and she started to gulp it down so fast he chided her for it. A few bites into the dinner they'd been brought she looked up at him. "Why? Why are you being so nice to me?" Sophie asked meekly.

He clasped her chin and brought her eyes to his. "You'll find I can be a very generous man. How you're treated will greatly depend on your attitude and behavior." Udall explained.

"I'm not going to go Stockholm on you if that's what you expect." Sophie quipped, then quickly looked down and took another bite of dinner if only to shut herself up. He laughed again and told her he liked her fire, but to expect repercussions if she pushed too far. She kept her head down and ate the rest of her food.

"Think about what I've said Sophia."

"I think I'll pass, unless you'd promise to release me." Sophie answered calmly and when he told her he wouldn't do it she added, "Then I'd like to go back to my room please."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Lunar Maiden…"

"Yes doctor what about it?" Ianto asked, looking up from his lunch. A day had gone by and as the hours wore on the doctor's mood and frustration only worsened. Jones didn't think of 10 as a bad guy, but he was starting to get a little annoyed for being called a lazy human all the time.

"Do we have its travel log yet?" The doctor asked a little snidely with a roll of his eyes.

"I was going to give them to you when…" Ianto trailed off as the doctor snatched them off the desk and muttered something about laziness.

"Doctor?"

"What!?"

"Could you I dunno lay off a little?" Jack sighed and the doctor stopped.

"Jack this…Sophie's out there and we have to find her not in a minute not after lunch. Now!"

"Hey look I know I want her safe too, but harassing my team isn't helping."

The doctor rubbed a hand over his face. "It's just… this is all my fault…"

"Blaming yourself won't help either, can you please just go easy on the lazy humans. Get mad at the real bad guys yeah?"

**~IDoD~ **

Alena stood at the window of her vacation house and wondered just how long she had. She knew the task of finding her wouldn't be hard not for a man like the doctor. The fact Deirdre had betrayed her trust in the end was no surprise. She was curious to know what Udall would do with the Perfecta, but she would probably never know. Just then the door slammed open and she heard her butler telling the men charging into the room that what they were doing was most improper.

"Genmray it's alright." Alena called then turned to face the disruptors. "Doctor what a pleasure, finally we meet and prey tell me; to what do I owe the pleasure?" She stated with a polite and yet somehow evil smile.

To Be Continued…

...

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Ugh I hate Udall and he's my character... **

**I'm happy to say I've had some plot bunnies that will definitely help to keep this story going. I don't see any of 'the usual' enemies showing up till way later if at all. I hope that's ok. So yes REVIEW! If you do you get to see the doctor pretty much go postal a lot faster. **

**HEART Y'ALLS **


	14. Fate's Captive

**Chapter 14 weee **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing **

**ENJOY!**

...

About a day into wherever they were going her door opened and instead of food a women was shoved to the floor. "Deirdre?" Sophie queried. Udall tossed a set of keys at her feet and she looked from the woman to her captor.

"She's half the reason you're here. I'll be back in an hour; if she remains chained she dies if not she lives either way her life is yours think of it as a gift." Udall explained and without another word shut the door.

Just as he left the chained woman turned into a Perfecta and Sophie flinched back. "I knew there was something off about you." She felt little satisfaction in knowing her reservations about the woman had been right. It wouldn't change her situation. "Don't make me regret this." The Felorin stated, grabbing the keys and unlocking the Perfecta's chains.

"I don't understand, you should want me dead." The blond alien sputtered as Sophie undid her bonds.

"You flatter yourself, I couldn't care less, what good does your death do me now anyway?" Sophie remarked blandly, scooting back on the pallet. She still felt angry for the part the perfecta had played. Maybe she should just let Udall kill her. Still she was just too tired to hold that grudge and besides it might be nice to have someone to talk to.

"Then I am forever in your debt human."

"Uh check it, case you didn't know humans don't have furry blue ears and tails. Apparently I'm a Felorin, a princess and the last of my race." Sophie snorted, leaving out her age in the reply. She didn't know how she had aged normally in that other dimension. If she ever saw the doctor again she'd have to ask him.

"A royal? Then it was fate my lady." The Perfecta replied with conviction.

"Sophie please and say wha…? Why?" She questioned; not sure if she liked the idea that this situation was pre-ordained. Sophie rubbed her temples and tried to readjust her covering. Absently she ran her fingers along the collar finding buttons, but when she pressed them they did nothing.

"My real name is Madeira of the Spandrels. My family and I are sworn protectors of royalty. Meeting you was destiny and I stand ashamed I caused this instead of protecting you from it."

Sophie sighed, "You didn't know, I didn't know."

"My life is yours Lady Sophie."

"I see I'll get nowhere asking you to stop calling me that. Fine then tell me about I dunno your people, keep my mind off this." The Felorin sighed; leaning her head back against the wall. She would try anything she could to keep from crying again.

"As you wish my lady", Madeira replied. Sophie closed her eyes as the Perfecta moved next to her on the pallet. She ended up crying on the alien's shoulder anyway and for a good 15 minutes before Madeira even got started.

When Udall did come back he took the chains away left food and water for the both of them and informed that they would arrive in a couple of hours. The Perfecta told him she planned to stay by Sophie's side if he would allow. He nodded and said that as long as she knew her place it would be fine. The Felorin flinched when he gave her a charming smile full of obvious intent. As if to say, see how nice I can be, don't you think you owe me?

**~IDoD~**

Eigladus was a small planet in the Psi Onias system known for its lush grass lands and fantastic beaches. It was a 'resort' planet and Udall had a permanent home there. Mansion really and that was what they returned to. The moment they were alone in what was to be Sophie and Madeira's quarters the perfecta pulled her aside and expressed her distress. "What could be worse Madeira at least he hasn't put me in a cage. I'm not going to break; I won't give in and like him, but…"

"My lady it's not the room or its size it's Eigladus."

"Ok and?" Sophie stated with exasperation."

"This is a vacation planet, time moves slower here. To the doctor, he may rescue you in days to you here it will be weeks maybe months."

"I must take the slow path." Sophie gasped; feeling like the wind had been knocked from her. She practically fell to the floor and Madeira rushed to her side. That night Udall asked the question she had been dreading, again. He asked, at least he didn't outright force his upper hand, yet. He said she could have everything she ever wanted if she would willingly submit and give herself to him. She asked if he'd let her go home, go free and when he said anything, but that, she said no thank you to his offer.

The very next day he sent her into training with two of his other 'servants'. They were to teach her how to act and serve 'Master Vaughn' at parties; how she was to behave at his side and even how to 'please' him. She told them the last wasn't necessary and they shook their heads sadly and knowingly. All things considered the first few days weren't bad. She didn't dare tell that when they forced her to practice 'pleasing' Udall she was imagining making love to the doctor. 10 was in a word, 'fuuine', but it was honestly the first time she'd thought of more than just kissing him. Her dreams took on a turn for racy and she actually broke down in tears because she was almost certain Vaughn would just take what was refused him and the doctor would never want her then.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Don't play Braxos not with me." 10 seethed at Alena who sat calmly behind her desk.

"Then arrest me or get out of my home. I won't tell you again."

"If you think you have the upper hand…"

"Oh I know I do; one call and security will…"

"I'm done with this; tell me what I want to know!" The doctor screamed, getting right up in Braxos's face.

Alena chuckled, "I've made you angry, but you see my life's mission is done. Princess Sophia's gone and who knows what hell she's going through, what shame. She really was quite beautiful I daresay she won't stay pure for long. Will you still want her? Will she want to be wanted?"

The doctor gave a howling scream and swiped everything off of Alena's desk in rage then smashed her coffee mug against the wall. Jack wisely kept his mouth shut. He'd seen the doctor angry, but not like this. 10 would never hit a woman, but bloody hell he wanted to. He wanted to wipe the smirk right off her tight lipped face. He knew she was saying it to get a rise out of him, but it was the very thing he feared next to Sophie being already dead.

Alena scoffed. "Doctor don't tell me you love her!"

"This is your one warning, one!" 10 snarled; his nostrils flaring as he tried to rein his temper in.

"I told you my mission is complete, I have brought honor to my ancestor's legacy. I don't care what you do to me." Alena replied slowly, stopping when she saw the heirloom in his hand. He watched her watch him as he tossed it around, pretend to drop it and catch it in the nick of time.

"We-el got your attention now…Child of Zaelor." The doctor quipped with a smile full of venom. "Green Isis, funny little rock. Rare, priceless really and so very brittle, this the last bit?" 10 mused tossing the hunk of glowing rock around. Alena clenched her hands. "It is isn't it? What's this worth?"

"More than you know Time Lord." Alena replied through gritted teeth.

"You people and your possessions." The doctor sighed adding, "Oh well." 10 broke it apart and chucked a piece of the heirloom against the wall. Alena was horrified, demanding he stop. "Tell me Geb or I break the rest! They mean nothing to me." She closed her mouth and he hurled every last piece before Jack arrested her. Upon ransacking her office 10 found a secret computer and he prayed he would find answers before he completely unhinged

**~IDoD~**

"Doctor? Doctor!?" Ianto shouted excitedly waving the alien over to his workstation.

"Tell me you have something better than her vacation habits." The doctor sighed trudging over to see what Jack's teammate was so excited about.

"Oh yeah, she's smart that woman, but I. Am. So. Much. Smarter!"

"Ianto!" Jack hollered in lighthearted warning.

"Right, sorry. She records business dealings, when was Sophie taken?"

"Two days ago." Jack stated, coming over to the station as well. Ianto clicked on a file with the right date and the video player started showing when Udall bought Sophie. "Is that…she has a tail?" The captain remarked, trying to ignore the fact you could clearly tell she was practically naked and scared out of her mind.

"Alena must've forced the shift…" The doctor mumbled in a daze, clapping Ianto on the shoulder in thanks as they got a clear view of Udall. He almost laughed when Sophie called the collector a jack ass, but his hand clenched in anger as his clever girl crumpled in pain seconds later.

"Ow!" Ianto hissed when the doctor's hand dug into his shoulder as they dragged the woman away and the video went blank. 10 quickly took the hand away and mumbled an apology before storming off.

"Good work Ianto, get me everything you can on Vaughn, I have to go make sure he doesn't destroy my office." Jack stated as he watched 10 stalking away.

"Can I ask what…?"

"He loves her, more than just a sibling love or friend love, he loves her with both hearts and he's scared." Jack cut in and Ianto just nodded.

To Be Continued….

...

**Hope you enjoyed :) *Dalek voice* REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Well you heard them *wink* I HEART Y'ALLS**


	15. Sacrifices Must Be Made

**Welcome to the chapter welcome. Many thanks to one and all for your support of this story :)**  


**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, depiction of abuse**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Sophie looked down at herself and sighed. The outfit was gorgeous, but it was a 'harem' or belly dancing costume and this was neither Halloween nor the person she would want to be sexy for. Madeira did up her hair in a beautiful braid, weaving jewels and beads into the design. She was expected on Udall's arm tonight and she was sure he'd make his offer again. It was a game to him and each time he would escalate in his retaliation. Just yesterday he slammed her to the wall and kissed her, tearing at her clothes. Had they not been interrupted...she shook her head. If she refused him tonight…

"You look stunning my lady." Madeira praised.

"I look like his whore, his favorite possession and you know the others hate me for it."

"Think not of Crystal, the doctor…"

"Is not coming and even if he is he won't want… If I don't give in Udall will force it, of that I'm sure. I've been taking his 'kindness' for granted and it only urges him on."

"Then stop this, refuse the dinner. Lock these doors; I would die fighting for you my lady."

"Dear Madeira you are so kind to me. I really do think of you as a friend." She smiled sadly and looked down. Already she hated herself for the decision, but if it meant rescue even this was worth the sacrifice. "It's just a body…he can have it, but he'll never get my love, my soul or my mind." Sophie replied in resignation and determination.

"Then I will honor your sacrifice with one of my own." The perfecta pledged solemnly.

"Madeira it's insane if they catch you…"

"Someone will come, maybe the doctor maybe not, but someone will help and I will make that happen."

"Then we must have a plan, fetch Crystal." Sophie requested, taking a seat on her bed.

**~IDoD~ **

First she danced for his friend's. She'd been shown how, Crystal glaring at her the entire time. The girl was good at keeping her end of the deal. Sophie promised her freedom and if she continued to perform this well she'd have it. Now it was her turn she needed to change the game if she was to keep Udall's attention. When he asked her to show them the shift she politely refused not wanting to ruin her outfit or get naked in front of these people. He told her he wasn't asking and she still said no.

He took her by the arm and practically dragged her from the room into his private office. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again!" Udall hissed, back handing her. She stumbled a little, not expecting his fury so quick. "I have tried so hard I ask so little of you." He continued, backing her to the wall.

"I'm not yours to command I never will be. Not for all the jewels in the cosmos or the biggest room made of gold." Sophie retorted. "I despise you go fuck yourself and the horse you rode in on." She had enough even if this pushed him right over the threshold of his restraint she couldn't be polite anymore.

He smacked her again and gripped her chin, "God I love that mouth on you. You will be mine. Why not willingly? I can be gentle and good to you."

Her eyes blazed and she snarled. "I'd rather screw a rusty pole you bastard." Sophie realized she'd done it when he growled. Life as she knew it was over, she just hoped she would live long enough to forgive herself.

He sucker punched her, pulling her head back by her hair to kiss her. She bit him and lashed out catching his cheek with her nails. "That's it oh we're having fun now." Udall laughed, slamming her back to the wall and tearing at her clothes. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of anything other than the pain and disgust. He brought her chin back and increased his grip till she looked up at him. "You'll look at me. Your first is mine and you will know it." He stated triumphantly as he held her in place and she cried.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Hello? Hello can anyone hear this? Hello please is anyone there?"

Jack sat up in his chair when the doctor pushed his feet off the desk and flipped on his computer. "Yes we read you go ahead." 10 stated a little taken aback when a Perfecta appeared on screen and thanked her creator it was the doctor.

"Oh my Lady will be so…doctor we don't have much time. Udall has Sophie they've taken us to Eigladus."

"Sophie! Wait, where is she?" Jack asked almost dreading the answer.

"My Lady is…" The Perfecta started then ducked her eyes. "Sacrificing of herself for this chance." The doctor's hearts nearly stopped, he knew what she meant she didn't have to say more. "Please do not make her sacrifice in vain."

"You have plan then?" Jack stated trying to ignore the nausea rolling through his system. How anyone could do that to another person he didn't want to think about. What poor Sophie must be going through, she was a good friend almost like a sister and just the thought of her pain, hurt.

As quickly as she could she explained everything. They were to crash Udall's annual party. Once there, the servant named Crystal or she herself would explain more. For now they needed to perfect identities as super wealthy businessmen to fool Vaughn. "We don't have much time, get your team and let's get to work." The doctor stated trying not to let his current mood show.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Yes Master Vaughn?" Madeira asked as she stepped into the dining room in perfect time.

"Ahh yes I need you to help Sophia back to her room I'm afraid she's not feeling well, you'll find her in my office." Udall replied with a grin that made her insides squirm. He turned back to his guests an obvious dismissal.

Sophie lay curled into herself on the rug in the area of the room with a couch. Her hair was in disarray, colorful beads scattered on the floor, and her torn clothes barely clung to her bruised body. She thought it would be quick, she thought she could handle it, and she was wrong on both counts. Her lip was split; she probably had a good shiner going too. She'd cried out for him, her doctor, when it became too much and the bastard enjoyed it. He reveled in her misery; he was neither kind nor gentle, leaving her to sink to the floor as he walked to his bathroom and cleaned up. Udall told her next time would be better as he licked the tear from her cheek and she decided then and there she'd never willingly let him near her again.

"Oh gods, my Lady!" Madeira cried, rushing to Sophie's side. "That animal, ask it of me and I will kill him where he stands." She seethed.

"Did it work, did you get through?"

"Yes, Lady Sophie! And your doctor is coming; he and the captain are on their way."

"D-do they know they're rescuing a whore?" Sophie cried quietly, tears running down her cheeks. They diluted the blood and stung in her cuts, but she endured the pain, she deserved it. Madeira scolded her as gently as she could and said they needed to get her up. "I don't think I can stand, let alone walk." The Perfecta said she'd carry her, that she had the strength of at least 3 men. The Felorin didn't argue when Madeira carried her back to her room and ran her a soothing and healing herbal bath.

Crystal was waiting, "But Master Vaughn could never…"

"Be a monster, scum of the earth? Wake up Crystal, see what you're jealous of."

"The chip will erase that revulsion, you'll want too; you'll do anything to please him."

"Exactly, whatever you think of him. Master Vaughn does not like willing women. He wants them to cry and hurt and scream and fight so he can feel like a man when he overpowers them."

"Still, this you will be gone and when it comes back, you'll hate yourself."

"No more than I do now. I won't give him what he wants, never again."

Crystal picked up a cloth, wet it in the cool water next to the tub and brought it to Sophie's cheek. "Don't hate yourself, don't ever. If he is as you say, it is his fault for bringing you to this point." The girl sighed, gently wiping the blood away while Madeira brought special balms to sooth the cuts. The Felorin cried, saying she antagonized him into it, it was her fault and she knew this would be the result. "Sophie look at me." The servant urged and Sophie looked over. "I don't care what you did; no one should force something like that, no one and anyone who looks down on you for this will have me to deal with."

"I thought you hated me."

"I was wrong, you are a far better and stronger person than I will ever be. The physician will be here tomorrow and the party is at the end of the week. Master Vaughn trusts me, this will work." Crystal assured before taking her leave.

To Be Continued…

...

**Blech, Vaughn what a total *insert bad word here* I wonder who would be scarier Sophie in revenge mode or the doctor?**

**Haven't heard from you guys in a bit. Maybe I need to start 'offing' characters... **


	16. Phase 1: A Broken Toy

**Warnings: Adult themes...I guess **

**I only own my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Jack was worried when he heard shouting and things crashing against the wall. He yelped when he opened the door and something smashed right next to his head. 10 gave a howling of frustration and rage, hurling a clay jar. His hands clenched so hard he left half-moons in his palms. Sophie screaming resounded in his head and he swept his desk clear with a string of curses as his things shattered on the floor. "Don't even try to tell me to calm down." The doctor warned; his muscles shaking as he hefted a glass vase next. The captain slipped in before the object hit the wall.

"Actually I might benefit from breaking things, myself." Jack replied. It seemed the TARDIS was angry as well and simply continued to make things for the doctor to destroy for her.

"You don't seem that angry." The doctor snorted.

"Sophie's probably been ra…" *crash*

"Don't…don't say that word, not with her name in the sentence."

"Doctor…"

"I know, I'm not stupid, I'm not in denial…just don't say it."

Jack sighed and picked up a clay pot. "I was trying to say she's been hurt and I'm not angry, I'm livid. Just better at hiding it I guess." He heaved the container at the wall. "So Udall's face, is it the object or the wall?"

The doctor balked and Jack gave him a look as he chose another item to throw. "The wall", 10 answered sheepishly. Jack nodded and heaved the gaudy trinket with a grunt, his fingers flexing. They continued to shatter every last object waiting for them and when they left for Torchwood they felt a little better, not much, but a little.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

That night she spent every waking minute, thinking of 10. Starting with when he first asked her to travel and ending in that incredible dream she'd had. The physician appointment was drawing nearer and all she could think of was the party and her rescue; that and the doctor in a formal business suit. It was the only thing about this she looked forward to. The doctor awkwardly trying to make Udall think he wanted to 'buy' Sophie. She'd of course be on 10 like white on rice because Udall had told her to be.

When the time came she slowly made her way to the medical wing. She was thankful Udall was visiting a friend and wouldn't be able to stop them furthering their plan. The physician already looked resigned and haggard like he'd been doing this too long and seen too many girls hurt. He checked her over and applied healing balm to the worst cuts. The man said they should heal in hours, but there would be scarring. Looking into his watery green eyes she felt compelled to tell him not to be ashamed of this; he was helping to rescue her.

He told her she was such a sweet girl and he was sick of being the facilitator for a man like Udall. She told him that if he helped her she could put an end at least to Vaughn. Since their 'Master' was out Crystal and Madeira could be brought in and briefed on the backup plan, should they need a new scheme. She took the older man's hand and thanked him as he removed the collar and gave her the local anesthetic.

"Two days my lady and your doctor will come." Madeira whispered as Sophie drifted off to sleep and the chip implantation process began.

**~IDoD~**

"Master Vaughn?"

"Yes Crystal, what is it."

"I…I hesitate because I know you'll be upset."

"Well now I order you to tell me."

"Yes master Vaughn. It seems there was a computer glitch, crash really in the med bay and…" Crystal started and when she trailed of he closed his paper, gave her a glare and told her to tell him already. "Sophia has been given the chip."

"What!?" Udall thundered; the glass side table shaking as he stood from the couch abruptly.

"Please Master Vaughn no one else dare tell you. I knew it was your right to know." Crystal begged, going to her knees.

Udall sighed and told her to get up. Perfect, well at least he didn't wait and got to enjoy last night. Oh and she was good all that fire and her cries when he extinguished it. True a chip implant could be reversed, but last Felorin or no he was damn sure not going to spend that kind of money. "Damn it! Damn it, Damn it! What the hell do I do with her now?"

"Sir?"

"You're always the mind for business Crystal, So what do I do with a broken toy?"

Crystal kept her revelation and disgust of her 'Master's' true nature back and asked if she could speak freely. He told her she could and she stepped up to him. "Your party… So many wealthy men and potential buyers will be there. Try to enjoy her for a day and don't cut your loss, make money from it." She explained and he seemed to like the idea. A slow grin forming on his lips as he told her she may just be on to something. The girl hid her smile knowing the plan was working and soon she'd be free of him, free of this life as well.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"How do I look?" Jack asked as he walked into the control room in a charcoal grey suit.

"You'll do." The doctor replied with a sigh as he combed his fingers through his hair for the 5th time. He was trying not to think of what he was about to do; telling himself not to just outright deck Vaughn at first site. Then there was how he would have to treat Sophie and that he didn't want to. Ok he did, but under completely different circumstances, ones that found them alone, maybe in his bed, maybe in the…

"You ok doctor?"

"Fine, just…anxious I guess…Did you think of a name? I'm sure Vaughn knows Harkness not your face, but the name."

"How does Jack Hall sound?" The captain asked, fixing his tie. "Will Vaughn know you, Alena sure did…" He added, bracing himself against a railing as Idris gave a lurch, they were almost there.

"I don't think so… From that tape he didn't know of Sophie and I think her and I traveling together was the only reason Alena knew so much about me." 10 replied, pushing some buttons and checking the scanner. "And that name sounds fine."

"What about you?"

"Theta Phalkes."

"Well ok, not John Smith then…"

"Shut up Harkness or should I say Hall."

"Just saying, it's definitely unique I like it."

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"You sent for me Master Vaughn?" Sophie queried dressed in the white fabric with the simple rope belt, a new collar, and nothing else. Her voice was timid as she stepped into his room. He looked up from his book and he seemed sad almost. "Are you alright sir?" She asked apprehensively. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No Sophia it is no fault of your own." Udall replied already having decided to do his best to be rid of her tomorrow. Still there was no reason not to get his use out of her tonight. "Shut the door Sophia and come cheer me up." He instructed and the Felorin was quick to comply, pouring him a glass of wine before going to him.

"How may I serve you Master Vaughn."

"Hmm soo unlike you."

"Sir?"

"It is of no consequence now. You can start by taking that off." Udall stated, motioning to her sparse covering. She didn't even blink as she untied the belt and pressed a button on the collar to make the white fabric fall away and pool at her feet. The buttons hadn't worked on the old one, but they sure did now. It was such a shame he thought, she really was beautiful, but then so were his other servants and he just couldn't see needing another like them. "On your knees then." He instructed. She knew what he wanted and she was good at giving it to him, but he never even took his eyes off his book.

The Felorin had lost her novelty and for Sophie it was perfect even if she didn't think so. She didn't understand why her 'master' didn't want actual sex with her. What was even more confusing was what he told her before he sent her away.

**~IDoD~ **

"I'm to be sold tomorrow." Sophie cried, flopping to her bed. "Master Vaughn doesn't want me!"

"Thank Rahjmanna for that!" Madeira sighed; Crystal winked and said 'you're welcome'.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing my lady, but you must make Master Vaughn pleased tomorrow and do what he told you." Madeira replied gently. She came and sat beside her princess and friend. Gently she swept aside Sophie's hair and patted her shoulder.

"What if they don't like me and I disappoint him. It's going to feel weird 'pleasing' a new master." Sophie sniffled.

"Oh I have a feeling you'll do just fine, exotic beauty like you. You can dance, you can wait table, and you can even sing some what's not to please?" Crystal replied encouragingly. Sophie smiled and said she would do her best then. Vaughn had told her every courtesy was to be expected should he ask it of her, every. Crystal just hoped this doctor was up to the task of making Vaughn think Sophie was complying and he was enjoying it long enough to get them out of there.

To Be Continued…..

...

**Hope you liked**

**I miss hearing from you guys... I'm honestly wondering if I took a wrong turn somewhere and I'm writing this just for myself because the Doctor is in my head and wont leave me alone. *sigh* **

**So I'll probably post once a week, reviews will speed that process up exponentially **

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	17. Phase 2: The Game Is Afoot

**Chap 17 woot**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings**: **Some swearing**

**ENJOY!**

...

"You sure about this?" Jack asked for the third time.

"No I'm not, but what I am sure of is that you will be keeping those grubby mitts off!" The doctor replied in aggravation, giving Jack a warning glare. Contrary to popular belief he could mimic a wealthy degenerate dirt bag. He'd had 903 plus years to observe males of all kinds of species and personalities, he knew a thing or two. Only thing he wasn't sure of was his restraint when it came to Vaughn.

"I know; I know I won't get up close and personal with Sophie. I'm talking about Vaughn. I'd like nothing more than to throttle him and get her out of there…"

"He'll know something's wrong. This is elaborate because it has to be."

"Admit it, despite everything. The challenge kind of thrills you."

"Shut up Hall"

"I knew it!"

**~IDoD~**

"There, beautiful my lady." Madeira praised as she finished putting up Sophie's hair. The harem costume was lighter than the other, skimpy no matter it's beauty. The perfecta would be glad when she could see her as she should be; her own woman and not some monster's toy.

"There we are, let me look at you." Udall called brightly as Sophie rose from her bed. She let him check her over and give his consent. "You know what I expect of you, don't you Sophia?" He stated with a warning and she nodded.

"Every courtesy…I'll do what you ask Master Vaughn, just tell me when and who."

Udall left the room pleased and Crystal stepped in when he was around the corner, dressed in similar garb of a different color. "How do we make sure it's the doctor and not some gutter snipe that's worse than Vaughn?" Madeira asked while Sophie was in the other room.

"Leave that to me, no one else knows she's for sale." Crystal answered with quotation marks. She had her plan all set up and she would meet with the doctor and the captain in a minute. All they needed to do was go over the plan once more, that and give another pep talk to the Felorin. "Sophie it will be fine trust me I'll find you a good man to serve and you will make Master Vaughn proud."

"If you say so."

"I do, now go; you need to greet our guests." Crystal instructed, winking at Madeira and following Sophie out of the room.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

He looked around at the view; Eigladus was certainly a beautiful planet. A woman with a form of Telegenic resting in her arm walked up to the two of them and asked for their names and invite chips. "Theta Phalkes and my associate Jack Hall." The doctor smiled, Handing over two discs they'd rigged with their false identities.

"Ah of course someone will…"

"I'll take them." Crystal interjected with a smile, throwing a wink at Jack who gave her a blatant once over.

The blonde's teal get up barely covered anything and the doctor had a feeling Sophie would be in something similar. At the very least it gave him an idea of what he'd be dealing with. He followed with his hands shoved in his pockets trying to look like he belonged in a place like this.

She showed them to a room and they noticed their luggage had been brought already. The door shut and she scrambled around, making sure no one was listening. "Ok look we don't have a lot of time. Here's the deal, Captain you and I run interference, sorry doc that leaves you with buttering up the slime ball."

"Crystal?"

"Yes, last thing. Remember she is not going to understand if you treat her any other way than is to be expected. I wouldn't put it past her to tell Vaughn. I know this may be deplorable, but…"

"I'd be more afraid of him throttling Vaughn honestly." Jack stated and the doctor, again, told him to shut up.

"Feeling's mutual, just remember this is to get her out." Crystal sighed; the captain added that it was for her as well. "Quite right so look lively and when I say treat her normally I don't mean overtly rude I just mean let her wait on you. Entitled pricks like Vaughn don't do shit for themselves if they can help it." She added, telling them cocktails were in a few minutes and reminding them that whatever they did to get Sophie back with them as she left.

"This is wrong this is all wrong. Its running, that's all it's meant to be, running, and explosions and saving the day. What if this is it? What if we save her and she wants to leave after?" The doctor asked to no one in particular even with Jack in the room.

"You know your clever girl better than that."

"I hope so; I couldn't blame her though…"

"Come on doctor let's get her back."

"You're right, what in the world do I talk about with this tosser?"

"I dunno, being rich. Vacations you took, beautiful women all over you, things like that."

**~IDoD~ **

For the first few minutes she went around filing drinks, lighting cigarettes that sort of thing. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Sophie looked up, noticing a man in the corner. There was almost something familiar about him, the easy gait, his kind eyes and that hair.

"See something you like?" Crystal asked with a sly wink.

"It's not my choice is it." Sophie replied, her face falling. "Master Vaughn…"

"Has the final say; yes, but he will take your opinions into account. Go on, see if he needs anything. See what you think of him." Crystal answered with a nudge; she smiled at Jack as she walked by, her arm full of coats.

"Can I get you anything Master?"

"Ooh could we not do the master thing. How about oh I dunno Lord, we'll go with that. Lord Theta Phalkes and yes, take my coat."

"Of course Lord Theta or do you prefer Phalkes?" Sophie asked, stepping behind him. He told her Lord Theta was fine. She took the sport jacket off, touching the nape of his neck as she did so. "Anything else Lord Theta?" The Felorin asked, folding the coat over her arm. He told her he'd like a drink and she bowed her head as she hurried off to get it.

"What do you think Sophia?" Udall asked as she stepped out of the back room. She told him she liked Lord Theta and his partner, so far they were the only ones to keep their hands off and do more than leer at her.

"Forgive me Master Vaughn, but some of those men are here simply to take advantage of your generosity." Sophie answered then ducked her head.

"Don't worry Sophia I thank you for the honesty. Bring him his drink and go get ready. I'll talk with this Lord and if I like him. It'll be your turn to make me proud."

"Oh and I will Master Vaughn, I will."

**~IDoD~**

When Sophie got in front of the room to sing 10's eyes never left her, but in truth he never even heard a word. Vaughn was talking to him the whole time, asking this and remarking on that. The doctor found it hard to keep from beating on the ass. The only thing holding him back was watching Sophie sing.

Jack was currently making eyes at Crystal and she certainly didn't seem opposed. The Doctor wondered if anything might happen between the two. Vaughn was asking him something and he had to drag his mind back. "Sorry Udall."

"She's quite lovely isn't she? The whole package that one, sings as you can see, exotic and ever so eager to please." Vaughn remarked, noticing what the doctor was staring at.

His hands clenched and flexed. 10 was surprised the glass didn't break in his grip. Somehow he managed to calm down enough to remember his mission and offer a sly smile as he answered. "Yes, she is lovely. You talk as if…" The doctor let the statement trail off; letting Udall work out its meaning.

"For the right price." Vaughn smiled.

"We-el, you know money is no object to me, but I can't just take her on a whim. Let's be practical I'm a man of business."

"Of course, of course Lord Phalkes. What if say she's yours for the night. Decide before you leave."

"How do I know you haven't given the same offer to your friends?"

"Sharp, I like you. You have my word, yours for the night. Enjoy, I insist and don't forget, cards after dinner." Udall stated with a sickening grin as he walked away.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Ugh I wish this was over with already." The doctor grumbled as he changed for the card game.

"I know, but we're almost there and the hard parts over. Udall likes you and Sophie is 'yours' all that's left is making him think she's doing a good job." Jack replied, fixing his hair for the umpteenth time.

"So I get to treat her like a whore."

"Well yes and no, servants like us are a few steps up from all that." Crystal remarked, stepping through a secret door. They both jumped a little and she apologized. Explaining that she was making a last run and Madeira was already waiting for them in the passageway. "I'll put the sleeping drought in Udall's drink it will take around 2 hours to work. At some point in the game, Jack tell him he needs to get a room, not too early in, but not too late either. Doctor don't go too far out of the comfort zone, but it's got to look like you deserve the statement."

"Quit worrying I got this far didn't I?" The doctor griped quietly and headed out of the room. He ran in to Sophie waiting at the door of the lounge.

"You're at table one Lord Theta, same drink as before?" Sophie asked her ears back and he would guess her tail swished under the skirt she wore, if such a thing could even be called a proper skirt. He nodded at her and she scurried off to get it for him.

"Ah Lord Phalkes, Lord Hall. Tell me are either of you good at poker?" Udall greeted as they sat down. The doctor said he was decent, but hadn't played in a while. As the night went on it seemed every time Sophie came near him the doctor did well. "It would appear Lord Phalkes has a good luck charm." Vaughn laughed eyeing Sophie.

"You may be right. Oh Sophia?" The doctor called and she looked up and hurried over. He whispered something in her ear, she blushed, but did as he asked sitting down in his lap. She draped her arms around his neck for balance like the other girls at the table, like Crystal with Lord Hall. "Now can you be more than a pretty face, light this cigar for me." She pulled off a match and once lit brought it to the stogie between his lips.

She started to get more comfortable as the rounds went on. Her fingers would wander absently, trailing his shoulders, teasing the tiny hairs at the back of his neck. Master Vaughn looked pleased and she felt elated that she was making him happy. She knew it wasn't necessary or her right to say, but it was nice that not only was Lord Theta kind, but attractive as well. Sophie hadn't meant to, but she shifted and his hand slipped up to her inner thigh. It felt like the world had stopped and they both gasped a little.

10 could only imagine what he must look like, but luckily Jack saved the day by delivering his line with perfect timing. "Hmm Maybe that's not such a bad idea, unless you'd like me to take more of your money?" The doctor joked, looking at Vaughn. Udall told them to go by all means and Sophie hid her gulp as the doctor followed her to his room. Once inside he locked the door, went right to his bags and started rooting through them. Absently he made the comment about getting her out of that 'god awful' outfit and without a word she started unsnapping her top. By the time he realized she wasn't talking he turned and just at the moment her skirt rustled to the ground. 10 didn't stop to think and pulled out his usual trench coat. "Oh jeez Sophie no! Here."

She stopped as he fit the coat around her and went back to digging for what she didn't know. "Lord Theta?" Sophie questioned. He didn't acknowledge her and she decided she'd have to try something a little more extreme. Quietly she walked up behind him dropping the coat as she went. Slowly she placed her hands on his shoulders and started massaging away the tension she found there.

It felt wonderful and he let her back them up to the bed. He sat on the edge and she knelt behind him, feeling him start to relax. 10 almost stopped her when she started to kiss his neck and press her body to his. It felt so good he didn't say a word till Madeira walked through the secret door and caught them. For her part Sophie didn't miss a beat, but the doctor shot up like a gun had gone off. He watched a little dazed as fabric slid out of Sophie's collar and covered her up. 10 moved to grab his coat off the floor right as Crystal and Jack burst in.

"Time to go people let's do this!"

"Do what? Lord Theta?"

To Be Continued…

...

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I've seen the doctor smoke a pipe but a cigar seemed more appropriate... **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW loves them I do**

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	18. Phase 3: The Great Escape

**This is a record for me! These two keep trying 0_o; but I beat them apart with a stick if I have to lol **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe swearing...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

There was no time to change and Jack gave Crystal his trench coat like the doctor had given Sophie his. They couldn't blame her, but the Felorin asked question after question till finally the blonde stopped while everyone went ahead. "You have been given to Lord Theta. Master Vaughn told me to tell you. Your Lord is taking us home. Vaughn lost me to Greyson and he has offered to help me, we must do this in secret. You'll help me for Lord Theta won't you?" The girl implored.

Sophie knew the stories of the man, knew why she was afraid. Training told her to run back and alert Master Vaughn, but she liked Crystal and especially her new Lord even more. "Ok, anything just tell me when and what." Sophie nodded and smiled. Crystal told her that for now it was silence and stealth.

The blonde walked up to him and winked. Telling the doctor he did a good job and Sophie liked him. 10 kinda smirked to himself, oh yes he was good, so very good. They walked quietly along the secret pass-way, ducking when they reached a guard station. "How big is this compound?"

"It's not much further…Someone's coming this way!" Madeira hissed, leading them down a new hall. They escaped detection, but unfortunately it led the group into an empty room which a trip sensor closed off.

The doctor tried to rush over and stop the sliding door, but it was no use. "Great we're trapped." 10 grumbled stalking the room.

"Anyone got any other bright ideas?" Jack asked, eyeing Madeira.

"Oh and I suppose I should have just let them catch us, drag Sophie and Crystal back then imprison you two?" The perfecta retorted.

Sophie walked over to the doctor and put her hand on his shoulder. "Lord Theta it's alright."

He turned to her, so frustrated he was almost crying. "No don't you see? I was supposed to get you out of here. How do I do that now with 4 walls of brick-"

"3!" Sophie interjected conversationally.

"I'm sorry, what?" 10 replied, blinking.

"You said 4, but it's only 3 Lord Theta, that wall is two way glass." Sophie explained and he grinned so big and so wide. She blushed as he spun her around.

"Oh brilliant my clever girl, brilliant you are!" The doctor exclaimed, holding her cheeks as he kissed her. He set her down and she giggled, touching her lips like an imprint of him had been left on her. 10 went to the wall she'd pointed at and started running his sonic all around it. "Right then its breakable but we need something to smash through it."

"Well throw me at it Mr. indestructible here." Jack laughed.

"I'd go with the idea, but it needs to be fast, you regenerate to slow and this is going to draw attention, plus we need more force than just throwing you. It's breakable yes, but not that easily." The doctor replied, beginning to pace and run his hand over his hair.

Sophie started taking off the doctor's coat. "Let me Lord Theta." She spoke with determination. The Felorin knew if she shifted at the right time it would give her enough momentum to break through. Madeira nodded at her and pulled a remote from her pocket.

"Wait, Sophie? Won't that hurt?" Crystal remarked, remembering what her friend had told her about the time's Udall had used the collar to bring about the shift.

The doctor's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Sophie no I won't allow it!" 10 stated vehemently. He knew from the video of her capture and from the look on the blonde's face that it wouldn't just be a tiny shock she'd feel.

"The hell you won't, we don't have time, you want out or not?" Madeira interjected and the doctor had to shut his mouth.

"I'll be alright Lord Theta; I only feel it for a second. Cover your ears, this may get loud." Sophie assured. She backed to the wall, getting ready like she would for a race. Madeira handed the remote to Crystal and held out her hands to give Sophie a boost. "On my mark, press that." The Felorin instructed and the blonde nodded.

"Doctor what is it?" Jack asked a little confused.

"She's going to shift." 10 stated matter-of-factly. The captain just nodded and stood back as Sophie ran forward and sprang off of the Perfecta's hands.

"Now!" Sophie cried as she arced into a spin. She cried out as pain sparked through her and her skin changed to blue fur right before she crashed through the glass. Everyone was wide eyed as she jumped through again and made the hole bigger. She skidded on her paws as she went back at a run and did it again.

"Um, what's she doing?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"Having fun I expect, sorry she's normally caged or restrained when she shifts, this is the most freedom she's had in that form." Madeira explained. Jack nodded right as Sophie skidded in front of them and shook the shards from her back, letting out a roar.

"Yep ok loud, that's going to-" Jack started before…

"Oh hello, well then who do we have here?" A single guard exclaimed, stepping into the room.

Sophie snarled and stalked in front of the doctor. Her tail whipped and curled as her claws 'clacked' on the floor and her ears flattened. She eyed the guard and snorted, it almost sounded like laughter. /what's wrong Stan-y boy, scared of widdle old me\ The Felorin remarked as the guard shrank back and the doctor whipped his head to Madeira.

"She's all instinct and memories in that form, the chip can't override it." The perfecta replied and 10 seemed to accept the explanation.

"Now, now Nice kitty let's get you back in your cage."

/Not on your life Stan-wick\ Sophie snarled and Jack laughed at the guy's name. The guard pulled a Taser, but before he could use it Sophie swiped it from his hand. Prepared to strike she heard the doctor tell her not to kill so she simply charged forward sank her fangs into the guards vest as he cowered, lifted and shook him then threw him against the wall. She looked back to the group, swiping her paws like she was covering something unpleasant.

The doctor walked beside her as they made their way to his waiting TARDIS. Every so often she would nose him in the thigh and he would reach down to scratch her ears. The tiger was almost playful and he could tell she was enjoying the open space. She'd even trot up to Jack head butt him in the leg and scamper back beside the doctor all with a dopey 'cat' grin. 10 found himself hard pressed not to admonish her, but since it seemed no one else was around he let her have her fun. He was just about to ask how long she'd be in that form when steps away from those bright blue doors she shifted back.

Smoke rose from the collar and electricity shook her as she waivered for a moment and crumpled to the ground. The doctor shouted her name, rushing to wrap her naked form in his coat and carry her inside handing her to Jack so he could finalize their getaway. Once he'd set the controls for Cardiff 10 hurried to the med bay where Jack and Madeira were trying to get the collar off Sophie's neck.

**~IDoD~**

Sophie tried to be strong, but she was crying and the harder they worked to remove the device the more electricity was sent into her system. The doctor yelled and it was actually The Felorin who apologized. "Sorry Lord Theta I…" She stammered trying to sit up.

"No shhh it's not your fault." The doctor soothed, urging her to lie back, brushing a hand through her hair.

"It's like it's reacting to her, we need her to calm down." Jack stated offhandedly.

10 looked at her and smiled, asking her how he could help her to do that. She bit her lip, but went for it anyway. "Kiss me…I'm sure I would feel better then." Sophie replied softly. Before she could think better of it he gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, unlike the passionate urgent ones he usually shared. She clung to him and he didn't care that they had an audience as he deepened their mouths connection

Much to their amazement the collar gave a hiss and a whirring noise, unlocked itself and clattered to the ground. 10 pulled back when she broke away. "I think you need to rest now." He stated gently as she leaned back against the pillows.

"If you think it best Lord Theta." Sophie answered before she gave up on her fight to stay awake.

"Madeira, Crystal you can follow me I'll show you to her room. Idris will have clothes for you there." The doctor informed, wrapping the sheet around Sophie and drawing her into his arms. He didn't know why; maybe it was reflex, but he tried to ignore how good it felt to hold her.

To Be Continued…

...

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Unless you know you're cool with waiting say 2 months for the smut, your choice!**


	19. Some Things Never Change and Some Do

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe swearing, Little bit of lime zest ^^**

**ENJOY!**

...

10 left Madeira and Crystal to the task of getting Sophie dressed and into bed, wandering off to find Jack in the galley pouring himself a scotch. "Here." The captain sighed, sliding the glass over. "If I need one, you need one." he added, leaning against the island.

He couldn't remember if this was different or not. How much of this awful situation had really been changed? Since Sophie started teaching at the prep school; he'd been going through the motions. Forcing himself to live day to day, doing everything over again because the end result was so important. How he'd managed to pull it off in the first place had taken elaborate planning and come to think of it he couldn't really explain it if he tried. "No sense arguing that logic I suppose." The doctor replied saluting with the glass then taking a ginger sip. The alcohol burned down his throat, it felt like swallowing fire, it felt…good. He took a larger drink.

"What happens now?" Jack asked as the doctor slid his glass over and the captain poured another.

The question almost sounded like he was asking because the doctor had done this before. Did Jack know this was 10's second run? Had he known all along when he thought he'd done so well to hide it. "We find the physician to remove the chip and take down Vaughn; I don't want him coming after her again." The doctor replied as Jack poured more for himself then sealed and put the bottle away. Jack didn't give any other hint so he dismissed it and decided to go back to pretending it was business as usual. Only 1 week to go, he could do this.

"And that's why it's back to Torchwood."

"I don't mean to take advantage, we-el ok I do, but not in a malicious way I guess is what I'm saying." The doctor explained, finishing the drink.

"I understand doctor really I do and my team and I are happy to help." Jack replied with a smile. 10 thanked him before heading off to his room.

He sat down on the couch and Idris started the fire. 10 hated that he couldn't change everything. He hadn't been able to save her from this terrible fate. His only solace was that he'd made things better; she had people with her if only by her side not sharing the same fate. Madeira had been a plant, mixing up the game and the rescue mission entirely. The implant wasn't new, only some things changed. It was the curse of a Time Lord. Only being able to influence the small ripples, often realizing you were the cause of horrible occurrences. He wondered what else was fixed and what would be new. His fear was always that he would make it worse in an effort to make it better. Like Rose had when she saved her dad and brought the Reapers. Rose… It was funny he still loved her, but he knew it was time for him to move on. He could love her in memory and that was ok. It was Sophie he loved, here and now, if only he'd let himself admit it. The doctor pulled out a book, planning to read all night only to have his eyes close an hour in.

This was entirely new. Sophie letting him pin her down, letting him slide his hand up her skirt. She was begging him for more, twining her fingers in his hair and leaning her head to the side as his tongue dragged along her neck. He couldn't decipher the taste of her in a dream, but he knew her pulse raced beneath the skin. His fingers hooked in the band of her panties, about to pull them down when he was jolted awake.

10 didn't know what time it was; the only thing he knew was that Sophie was screaming and he was running to her door. Just like last time he thought with a sigh, trying to shake that incredible dream from his mind. He made sure he was dressed before rushing out into the hallway.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

Sophie stretched and sat up, rubbing her hand along her bare neck and smiling. She should go see if her new Lord wanted tea or anything else this morning. Her friends were still sleeping and she decided to let them be. A sudden noise in front of her made her whip her head around. She found herself nose to nose with a wide eyed, 3 tailed, orange, and fluffy fox like creature. Fox Trot 'tittered' excitedly and licked her nose. Sophie shrieked, which made the Eunae yowl and in seconds everyone was awake.

"What's wrong!?" The doctor cried, bursting into the room. Stumbling back as Sophie collided with him. It was almost déjà vu 3 times over when she pointed to Fox Trot and implored him to tell her what 'that' was. He tried not to, but he couldn't help laughing. "That's Fox Trot, the resident pet he's very friendly. Go pet him, go on." 10 urged and she slowly made her way back to the bed.

"I heard screaming." Jack called as he appeared in the door way brandishing a cricket bat of all things.

"It's fine, the Eunae snuck up on her." The doctor sighed as he watched the three women dote and coo over Fox Trot, who seemed to be in absolute heaven. It was moments like this that he didn't mind the 'slow' path and for his surprise to work and nothing else to go wrong, it had to be this way. He went to clap a hand on Jack's shoulder as the captain relaxed and lowered his 'weapon'. "I'm gonna shower and we'll head over to Torchwood we should be in Cardiff by now." 10 stated as he walked away.

"Sounds fun can I come?" Jack laughed.

"Shut up Harkness!" The doctor shot back. He hoped the shower would clear his head. He needed to be on point not daydream about her curves, lips, and the little gasps and…stop it stop it stop it now! 10 turned the water to as cold as he could stand it and set about to washing his hair.

The only good things about a second run…there were no surprises. He stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. 10 made it back into his room to find Sophie waiting with his clothes laid out on the bed. The first time he'd been a little less prepared. Still he reacted much the same, "Sophie!"

"You should call me Sophia Lord Theta, more formal. I took the liberty of getting your clothes. Lord Hall said you don't eat much, so I just made tea and…" Sophie trailed off at the intense look he was giving her. "It, I overstepped….oh I've messed up already oh I'm sorry I…" She stammered, rushing out before he could stop her.

**~IDoD~**

"Sophie? What's wrong?" Crystal asked kneeling down in front of where the Felorin cowered in the corner of her room.

"I messed up… I don't think Lord Theta likes me." Sophie sniffed, grasping her own tail to keep it still. She shouldn't have been waiting like that. He was her new Lord maybe she shouldn't have been that familiar with him. Lord Theta would certainly want to be rid of her now.

"Now I know for a fact that's not true." Crystal replied; opting to sit in front of the woman she now considered a friend. "This you, Sophia… Is not who you're supposed to be. This was done to you. He loves you and it hurts to see you like this." The blonde explained.

"You know I can't help it."

"I know and he knows… We all know you were programed to be the perfect servant."

"I think… I know that too, but…" Sophie started. It was weird, like she knew she wasn't supposed to act this way, but she didn't want to fight it either.

"That's the purpose of the chip, it won't let you care." Crystal affirmed sadly.

"Maybe I should just stay here till… I can't take thinking he's upset with me."

"You know, I might just have a solution." Crystal stated with a smile.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

"Morning boys!" Crystal called brightly as she walked into the main work area of Torchwood. The doctor asked where Sophie was, starting to get angry when he assumed she'd left her friend behind. "Of course I didn't leave her."

"Then where is she?" Jack asked, scanning the room.

"She's right he- Sophie! Sophie!?" Crystal replied; stopping to call out when she realized Sophie was no longer next to her.

"Uh boss?"

"Not now Ianto!"

"But, boss?"

"What!?" Jack griped, turning to see Ianto standing on his desk. "Ianto what are you doing?" The captain snorted then followed his subordinate's gaze and saw a swish of black striped blue fur with silver and gold mixed into the stripes.

Sophie padded up to the doctor and tugged lightly on his coat. He told Jack, not now and she did it again. /Hi/

"Oh hello…" The doctor replied without turning. "…Wait….Sophie!"

To Be Continued…

...

**Ok so I know a whole 'do over' idea isn't supposed to work, but what's the fun of A/U if you can't 'tweak' things a bit. And the surprise is going to be awesome! So worth it, well I think so...**

**Anywho, as always PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HEART Y'ALLS**


	20. Not So Eloquent Arguments

**Well this story is shaping up to be a long one! *giggle***

**I only own my ideas. **

**Warnings: Swearing, Light lime for flava lol**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

She had that cat grin as she tugged on his coat again. "You better not ruin this coat." The doctor warned with a wink, leaning down to scratch her ears.

"Ianto, you can get off your desk, That's Sophie, she's a shape shifter, She won't hurt you." Jack sighed, walking over to pet the tiger's fur.

"If you say so boss." Ianto replied, starting to get down.

Sophie was nosing his knee and giving him mental suggestions that she wanted to play. "Do you have a gym or something? Someplace we could take her?" The doctor asked, going down to his haunches to hold her better. He laughed when she nuzzled his face and tried to lick his nose. He missed hugging her, laughing and joking with her and if this was the only way to do it right now he'd take it.

"I could take her to the courtyard, its enclosed." Ianto offered with a gulp when the tiger turned to him. He did his best to stay calm, eventually melting into laugher as she 'nosed' him then reared up to hug him. "I think she likes the idea."

"Good bet, Just keep her hidden and we'll be around in a bit." Jack replied and Ianto left to take Sophie to somewhere better suited to her current form.

"Your Idea?" The doctor asked, looking at Crystal.

"Yes, if you must know. I don't blame you for getting upset about how she is, but it hurts her. The training is telling her she's angering you and frankly I'm afraid Sophie will end up hurting herself as punishment for doing a bad job. So until we find this physician get your shit together and let her wait on you the small time she isn't in this form." Crystal huffed before leaving to find Ianto.

**~IDoD~**

So that's how it went. In the morning 10 would let her set out his clothes and make him a morning cuppa. She'd be in tiger form while they were working and each day she got better at shifting under her own power and speaking to people telepathically. The doctor knew he was missing something, what had changed in this plan that he wasn't seeing. It hadn't been this hard last time, he needed his clever girl.

"Lord Theta?" Sophie asked, lightly knocking on his door. "I was cleaning up the med bay and…" She looked up to see him with his pants only zipped and his shirt unbuttoned, his hair wild and still damp from the shower. She didn't even think before stepping in and shutting the door. Upon reaching him she grasped the sides of his shirt and one by one she buttoned them. He leaned his head down their foreheads almost touching. She could feel his breath on her skin. "Forgive me…" She whispered, reached out and surged upward as she grabbed his neck.

He grabbed her waist for grounding, steering her back to the bed almost on autopilot. His tongue swiped along her lips, begging entrance and she opened them without hesitation. He followed when she fell back, managing to keep the kiss going; vaguely he realized she was tugging at his slacks till they fell to his ankles. Things started to connect when she guided his hand up under her dress and his formal moniker was moaned into his ear. "Stop I…we can't…" The doctor sputtered, standing straight and backing up as he tucked in his shirt and fastened his pants.

She sat up, blinking. "I'm sorry Lord Theta I…" Sophie stammered. He seemed very eager to reciprocate and she had simply let the situation unfold. It had felt so nice, like she was wanted and not just being used. She fell to her knees, bowing in supplication, like a geisha would. "I…" Her voice broke, but she choked out. "I understand if you wish to be rid of me…I…" She did her best not to, but silent tears formed, tracking her cheeks and splashing to the floor.

He looked over as she had bowed and he knew she was crying. "Bloody hell Sophie no, oh god never. I never want to be rid of you." The doctor assured, rushing to her side and pulling her up. "You see I want you. So bad and so strongly, but not like this. Not when I'm Lord Theta and you serve me. It's me who should be sorry." 10 explained drying her tears with his thumb. He pulled her in, hugging her close and a small SD card clattered to the floor.

"Oh right I came to give you that, it was hidden in the collar." Sophie sniffed and she pulled away to give it to him.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

Ianto was able to get coordinates off the card and in mere hours they were headed to a small planet named Hadus. The physician was fairly easy to find and actually remarked that he thought they'd be here sooner. The man named Orion refused to be paid, asking only to be told when they finally took down Udall.

"But who will serve you Lord Theta?" Sophie asked as Orion set up the med bay on the TARDIS around them.

"Sophie, I'm not who you think I am. I don't own a company, I'm not rich. I don't need a servant I need my friend back, I need my clever girl." The doctor replied, holding her close.

"All set! Sophie dear I promise you'll go to sleep and wake up yourself again." Orion stated with a smile as he injected the anesthetic into the IV line.

"You'll be fine my Lady you are in good hands." Madeira remarked as she left the room with Jack and Crystal.

Sophie's grip tightened on the doctor and he kissed her forehead then her cheeks. Lastly he laid his lips on hers softly. "I didn't even…."

"You didn't have to." The doctor replied, kissing her again then laying her back when her eyes started to droop. He left only when Orion told him to, pacing the halls of the TARDIS the entire time she was in surgery. A couple times Jack tried to talk to him and then stopped, rushing off when Ianto called him with news on a different case.

**~IDoD~**

"Well?" The doctor remarked trying to be patient as Orion walked out of the med bay doors. The physician chuckled, said the 'patient' was fine and should wake up in a couple of hours.

"Here." Orion stated holding out a similar chip, like the one they'd found the coordinates on. "It has every operation, anything I might have done for that bastard, Maybe you can find something on there that will help."

"I'll give this to Jack, thanks." The doctor replied. "Can I…"

"She needs to sleep, but I suppose you can sit with her if you like."

10 didn't stay long enough to hear Madeira offer to bring the physician to the galley. He strode past the surgery table and into what must have been a recovery room. She looked so peaceful; her eyes closed a slight smile playing on her lips. It was soft, but she called to him and he pulled up a chair and took her hand. "I'm here Sophie, I'm here." The doctor assured.

He sat with her for what felt like hours. Maybe he should get Orion; shouldn't she be up by now? 10 was trying to think of the first trip to take her on. That first day, hadn't she mentioned The Louvre? He could take her there; it wasn't low brow if they went back in time. Maybe 1890's, when the fashion was starting to be less should he say wide. Granted some of those dresses were beautiful, but how women managed to move much less dance in a farthingale he didn't know.

Last time they hadn't gone anywhere, he hoped this wouldn't change too much.

He only let his eyes close for a moment, but it was enough. The Time Lord was exhausted; these last few days wearing on him. He'd only been out for moments when her lids fluttered. She looked down at him sleeping and giggled. Sophie still felt drugged and fuzzy, thinking nothing of playing with his hair. "You look so cute when you're sleeping." The Felorin remarked, running her fingers through his deep brown locks again.

"We-el I do try." The doctor chuckled.

'Oh shit', Sophie thought, "I said that out loud?"

"YeP fraid so." The doctor replied, but instead of shying away he leaned into her hand. She told him her throat felt like sand paper and he stood to get her a drink of water. "So I was thinking…couple days of rest then, wait for it…" 10 started after handing her the cup. He held up his hands looking so excited. "Louvre 1885, there's a grand ball, so dancing, beautiful dresses, great food and…what? What is it?" The doctor asked stopping to look at her as he mimed a waltz.

"Ignoring the fact that I can't ball room dance; Doctor I'm an alien, anything before 2002 is a no go." Sophie lamented, setting the cup on a side table. It sounded wonderful and so sweet that he wanted to do that for her, but there was no way looking how she did now. She wondered if kissing him, playing with his hair was a thing now or did it mean something? Had he been telling the truth when he'd said he wanted more, but with her as Sophie and not Sophia? She'd been given a special chip, letting her retain the memories from the past few days. Not only did she recall what he told her, but she remembered every kiss, the feel of his skin, and his touch. She wasn't keen on the idea that she may have to give that up.

"I can teach you and so what you're an alien I am to yah know."

She snorted, had she not been doped up on pain killers and who knew what else her retort may have come off more eloquently… Instead he got this, "Hey look at me I'm a Time Lord, I'm 903, have two hearts, a spaceship/time machine called a TARDIS, oh and a sonic blue light flashy thing, but you wouldn't know unless I told you because I look late 20's early 30's, little bit foxy, maybe sexy with a fantastic head of hair just like at least a third of every other bloke on the planet."

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" The doctor laughed, trying to ignore the fact she obviously found him attractive.

"A while, but I am serious you don't look alien, I look like I'm wearing a permanent Halloween costume." Sophie replied, crossing her arms. He seemed contemplative for a moment and she arched an eyebrow.

"Ok we get you an Image manipulator." The doctor offered, "All you'd need to change is the ears for this one, simple. Good right? Right?"

She had to agree it was a good plan. Sophie had been sad at the thought that she'd be restricted in trips she'd take with the doctor. She was glad that wouldn't be a problem anymore.

To Be Continued…

...

**Ok am I the only one who has ever wanted to say that to him? Seriously he does NOT look like an alien! Lol**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also I am in the midst of writing a Jack/10 fic based off an RP a friend and I are doing. Probably going to be a collection of PWP one-shots. Should I post it? I blame Jack for being so smexay lol and of course 10, but anyway...**

**LUV Y'ALLS**


	21. So Much More

**Thank you again to one and all your support of my stories makes writing worthwhile. :) :) **

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe swearing...just in case lol**

**ENJOY!**

...

10 actually carried her to her room after Orion had removed the IV line. Sophie wondered if they'd ever talk, make some definitive decision about how they felt towards each other. She thought she could handle kissing, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for anything more than that. It was true she probably would have had…more; when they had kissed in his room and he wasn't quite dressed. Was that her or the chip telling her what she should do? True she had initiated it, but it was his enthusiasm that had continued it.

Sophie knew that what happened with Udall wasn't her fault. Madeira and Crystal had hammered that fact home. She still felt the shame of it though. It wasn't like it had been some previous loving relationship. Udall had properly attacked her, forced her to look him in the eye as he heartlessly abused her body. She could see the scars, some small and thin others jagged. The largest was the one over her collar bone. The rest were mainly around her waist and a couple on her inner thigh. The thought of those made her shiver with disgust and she finished her shower quickly so she could dress and cover them up.

The sweater was a cowl neck, but still high. It was almost, but not dress length so she wore leggings. She didn't want to think anymore, she could go to her studio, but she didn't want to look at the number of doctor sketches she'd drawn either. All she felt like painting was a wall of black. So she sat in front of the mural with her knees pulled up and Fox Trot at her side. Her fingers traced the lines of her parents' fur. She still couldn't remember her child hood with them, but she missed Kaelan and Shareen just the same.

"Sophie?"

She looked over, "I thought you were the doctor."

"Madeira is helping him track down an Image manipulator." Jack answered stepping inside.

"Can it fix this too?" Sophie asked dejectedly yanking down the neck of her sweater to show him the scar. He stopped; a little unsure of how to answer; she released her grip and turned away. "What do you want Jack?"

"See how you were feeling?"

"I don't think you want to be around me right now."

"Why would you say that?" Jack asked crossing his arms. Neither of them hearing as the doctor slipped in behind him.

"I'm grasping at strings, come any closer and I'll sob all over you."

He chuckled, "may I offer you a friendly shoulder?"

"What if I offer mine instead?" The doctor interjected.

"Ah well I know when to respectfully bow out." Jack relented with a grin at 10 as he started to leave.

"No Jack its fine don-", Sophie pleaded, but he left before she could even finish the argument. She didn't look at 10 and he didn't speak. It felt like eternity stretched between them. His steps sounded loud and hollow like a fate she couldn't escape, drawing ever nearer. Then his arms were around her, pulling her into his lap. She felt a sudden rush of protection and ease. He was singing again; that lullaby about wings of birds and butterflies; how they beat without care, forever changing time. His voice wasn't stellar; you could say he 'couldn't carry a tune in a hand basket.' In this moment however, it sounded perfect.

She tried to speak and he shushed her, kissing her forehead as he rocked back and forth. The doctor didn't even count the seconds till she broke. Her hand clenched around the lapel of his jacket as she sobbed against his shoulder. 10 held her closer, Idris gave a baleful shudder and the Eunae whined. "That's it…just let it all out." The doctor whispered, laying his forehead to hers. For the first time in so long he let himself wonder past just picking himself up and being 'fine'. He actually cried with her. Not huge shuddering sobs like Sophie, but his eyes were definitely wet.

Her tears eventually began to slow and she did feel better, but there was something empty about that feeling as well. "Sorry… I made a mess of your suit." Sophie apologized softly. He chuckled and told her it was fine. The only thing she was sure of was how good it felt to be in his arms. Given a choice, she'd never want to move. She had to ask, but she was afraid. Would it mean losing this? "Why did you save me?" The Felorin didn't look at him, she couldn't.

"Sophie..." The doctor started then stopped. "How could I not?"

"That's not really an answer doctor."

"It's not is it?" 10 laughed.

She looked up catching his intense gaze and holding it with a determined stare of her own. "What am I to you; just a companion, a clever girl or your clever girl?" Sophie asked. She reached out and touched his lips. Then she pulled her hand back, "Did those kisses mean anything? Should I forget them and please don't lie to me, not this time."

He swallowed, blinked and she could feel him tense, but her penetrating stare never wavered. 10 knew he owed her the truth especially after what she'd been through. He didn't mean to look so scared or nervous, but what if the truth wasn't what she wanted to hear. How could he tell her he loved her? Now; when she was broken and vulnerable, she needed protection and care, someone to lean on not… Oh god he really wanted to kiss her, she was so close and so beautiful. Fierce, tough as nails despite everything. She never prodded him, but he knew she would wait holding his eyes with hers till he answered. "I don't want you to go if I tell you what you might not want to hear." The doctor admitted slowly.

Ok so he didn't want her to leave, that was a good start. It might be selfish of her, but she wanted to hear him say it before she confessed her part. "You want me here as a friend; I can handle that…I can be that." Sophie replied with determination and a dose of resignation.

She had looked away and he cupped her cheek bringing her eyes back to his. "Sophie don't you see? You are more, so much more to me. Yes you are 'my' clever girl and you can remember those kisses, just like this one." The doctor murmured, leaning down to rest his lips on hers.

The kiss was passion without heat. The longing and desire was there, but neither of them pushed for it. Maybe someday she'd want more, but right now just kissing was enough. She yelped when he stood and brought them to the couch for more comfort. Her breath came in shaky pants when she broke away. She was fighting to think of what to say when for once in her life her stomach had perfect timing. It rumbled, rather loudly and he raised an eyebrow at her before they both burst out laughing.

**~IDoD~**

"What is that?" Madeira asked, making a face as the 'goop' in Sophie's pot continued to bubble.

"It's called malt-o-meal, it's like porridge."

"Yeah and she's making me eat it too." The doctor griped, looking over her shoulder and scanning the pot with his sonic. The sandy colored substance made a particularly big bubble and the doctor jumped back.

"I said you needed to eat 'something' not this particularly. All I told you was if you want something else you needed to make it yourself." Sophie replied turning off the stove. She went to get brown sugar from the pantry and crème from the fridge lastly she grabbed a banana.

The doctor perked up, looking intrigued. "Always up for a new adventure and of course you know-"

"Bananas are good?" Sophie giggled, handing him a prepared bowl. Madeira said she would make something else as the Felorin added ingredients to her own dish. The perfecta mentioned that she would need to take a short trip to see her people soon and Sophie nodded.

"Do you have your own way of getting back?" 10 asked; inspecting his first bite as the Felorin joined him at the table. The Perfecta said she'd need to get to her gear, but once she had it she'd have a way.

"It's actually here, hidden in a locker at a subway station. I just haven't taken the time to get it." Madeira informed going to the pantry to grab something to go. "Might as well do it while I'm thinking of it." She added then waived as she walked out of the galley.

The doctor was still inspecting the substance in his spoon and she sighed. "Its fine I can make you something else." Sophie relented; reaching for his bowl as she stood.

He smacked her hand and shoved the bite in his mouth. "Thit!" The doctor ordered around the utensil still between his lips. She took her seat again and gave him a questioning look. He ladled up another bite with a slice of fruit and worked it around in his mouth. "I'm sorry; anything deserves a chance, especially something with my favorite fruit." 10 added solemnly.

"It's just malt-o-meal, not the end of the world if you don't like it." Sophie replied, taking her first bite.

"I know it's just food, but how can I ask anyone to try and be open to new things if I can't do the same with something as simple as earth based porridge?" The doctor reasoned.

"I guess that's true… So um I was wondering Alena said I was over 600, if I left when I was young shouldn't I still be young?"

"You adapted somehow… honestly I don't fully understand it myself. I expect, especially with the shift change your aging will normalize, that is return to what it was." The doctor replied as they continued to eat.

The air in the room felt heavy and stifling so she decided to change the subject. "So The Louvre, sure you're ok with another boring museum?"

To Be Continued…

...

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Remember anything you want to see any ideas you have, let me know. HEART Y'ALLS**


	22. We All Have Scars

**Chapter 22 weee**

**I only own my ideas. **

**Warnings: Possibly swearing, some kissing**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

She'd spent the next day working with Idris to 'adjust' her wardrobe. It almost felt like old times. Crystal was off helping Jack more often than not and Madeira had left to see her people. The perfecta didn't know how long she'd be gone. 10 had given her a phone upgraded like Sophie's so they could stay in contact. The Felorin found it a little hard to keep from kissing the doctor every chance she got. For that reason she felt it best to hide in her room on the trip to take Orion home.

"You're working hard…at avoiding me." The doctor observed as he set the controls for France and she walked by with a donut.

"I…what?" Sophie sputtered, stopping mid bite.

"Haven't seen you all day, what else am I to think?" 10 replied, pushing the scanner away. She still hadn't said a word when he reached her. "I haven't kissed you yet today either." The doctor murmured; reaching out to cup her cheek in his palm.

"I…didn't want to distract you." Sophie admitted sheepishly; her cheeks gaining a dusting of pink as she blushed.

"Oh please do." The doctor laughed, "Plain old maintenance…boring." He added before leaning in, resting his lips on hers. She didn't need to be told twice; pulling him closer as her eyes slipped closed. He made a rumble of pleasure when she deepened the kiss. She let his tongue past her lips, moving a hand to his hair.

"Ok remind me to distract you more often." Sophie chuckled a bit breathless when the kiss broke. She ran her hands along his chest before pulling him into another kiss by wrapping her hand lightly around the back his neck.

**~IDoD~**

After kissing in the control room for at least a good half an hour she went to change into a full gown at 10's request. Sophie giggled when she entered a ballroom and he asked if he could have this dance. Music filled the air from hidden speakers as he slowly led her from corner to corner. "I'm just going to stand on your feet." Sophie sighed when she managed to step on his toes again.

He chuckled, "You'll get it, let's take a break." The doctor offered; leading her to a row of chairs nearby. He handed her, her water bottle then sat down. They stayed like that in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he pulled her up again. "There see, watch out France here we come." 10 laughed as she made it through a Waltz .

"I must have had a good teacher." Sophie grinned with a curtsy. After changing she came back into the control room holding the beautiful dress her 'home girl' had picked for her. "This dress is lovely, but there's no way I can put it on myself."

"I can help, if you want." The doctor offered with a charming smile.

"And see me in my knickers." Sophie scoffed.

"Soph I've seen you pretty nearly naked remember." The doctor sighed.

"That wasn't me." Sophie replied sternly and he nodded.

"Quite right, when we get there we can find someone to help you." The doctor smiled; thankful she smiled with him. He walked up to her, reaching out to hold her cheek. "My strong clever girl."

"Don't go forgetting it either." Sophie grinned, setting the dress aside. The TARDIS lurched, knocking her into him. She gasped, feeling him pressed against her as he 'shielded' her from the wall. "I think she did that on purpose." The Felorin laughed.

"Wouldn't put it past her." The doctor grinned and it was like they could 'feel' Idris smirking.

"Best make the most of it." Sophie feigned resignation and leaned in; claiming his lips with her own. His fingers wound into her hair, his other hand pulling her close by the hip. 10's mouth was moving down her jaw, his hand slipping under her collar to bar more skin. When his tongue hit the scar she tensed and he backed off immediately. "I'm sorry I…" She choked, a stray tear sliding down her cheek.

He shushed her, swiping the tear gently with his thumb. "An attack, any attack is not an easy thing to get over, let me see?" The doctor asked softly, reaching for her shirt, revealing the scar when she nodded. "We all have these, some visible, some that never show." He murmured, placing her hand on his chest then added. "When you're ready I want to see them all and I want you to know all of mine."

"I'm afraid to say it, but I love you, you crazy sappy alien, I love you." Sophie smiled; leaning in to kiss him before the TARDIS landed.

His eye caught the scanner and he broke away. "What? No. No. No. What? This is not what I wanted." The doctor balked, going to the control panel.

"Doctor? What is it?"

"1885 not, what are you doing you daft contraption!"

"Doctor?"

"Sorry Soph; we-ell right place, at least that's a start right?" 10 gave a sheepish and apologetic smile.

"When are we?"

The doctor went to the door and took a sniff without leaving. "17…yes, no." *sniff* "Yep definitely 1760…ahh great year. All is not lost eh? Eh?"

'Oh you have got to be kidding me'; Sophie winced internally. 'Tell him I love him and not two minutes later it's hello Madame de Pompadour'. She sighed trying her best to join in his excitement.

**~IDoD~**

Turned out there was a ball at the Louvre the next night and a dress shop not far from the very TARDIS doors. She commissioned a fancy gown and bought one to wear as they simply explored. Sophie held the doctor's arm as they walked through the park. "Not worried about the looks they're giving you?"

"Me? Nah besides; I suspect it's not what I'm wearing, but the beauty on my arm." The doctor winked and she blushed. "There's a smile." He added brightly.

That night he got them a room at a beautiful hotel. Ever the gentleman he slept above the covers even when she had a nightmare and could only fall back asleep in the safety of his arms. He was awake and humming softly, gently stroking her furry ears when she opened her eyes. "You must have loved that song." Sophie murmured, tracing his chest and snuggling closer.

"It was a definitely a favorite; you should hear it in a better voice than mine…" The doctor chuckled; suddenly enamored with the lazy swish of her tail.

"I like your voice." Sophie replies and 10 smiles. "Oh saints be praised is that coffee?" She added perking up at the smell.

"With banana and crème covered crepes`." 10 added excitedly. They had breakfast on the enclosed balcony and Sophie was glad to leave the image manipulator behind for the moment.

"This place is beautiful, thank you." Sophie smiled and he winked.

"Anything for my clever girl." The doctor smiled; taking a drink of his chosen tea.

**IDoDIDoDIDoDIDodIDoDIDoIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoDIDoD**

The ladies in the shop helped her into the dress they'd finished just that morning with efficiency. Every minute or so the doctor would call out and they'd hush him and go back to exclaiming at her beauty. "Breathtaking my lady", the seamstress praised.

Sophie turned to the mirror and gasped. She looked like royalty. "The very queen of France will be jealous." The seamstress's assistant added with a smile.

"Breathing is overrated anyway." Sophie chuckled and they helped her off the pedestal. The Image manipulator gave her a grand hair style and earrings to match the rest of her almost over the top jewelry. The dress was baby blue satin with silver brocade. Complete with a wide and almost scandalously low neckline and flowing layered bell sleeves in delicate lace. The doctor had his back to her when she stepped out and she nervously cleared her throat. He turned slowly his jaw nearly hitting the floor. "Will I do?" She asked softly a blush rising from the swell of her chest to her cheeks.

"Sophie y-you look…" The doctor squeaked, his voice raising.

"I'll take that as a good sign." Sophie giggled and he smiled, offering his arm. She shivered a little in the night air and he put the cape he carried for her over her shoulders.

"Typical men, god-forbid we show an ankle, but our chest is practically served up on a platter." Sophie snorted as they neared their destination. She had a sudden bad feeling and turned to the doctor. "Before we go in just kiss me…please."

He looked confused at her distress, but eagerly complied just the same, wrapping his fingers loosely around the back of her neck as he deepened their connection. "What is it Sophie? What's wrong he queried between kisses.

She wanted to drag him back to the TARDIS; anywhere, but here. Right as she was about to pull him away; she heard it and her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"Fireplace man it is you. You've come back to me my lonely angel!"

To Be Continued…

…

**So hope you enjoyed! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**A/N Join me wont you in a moment of squee. In about 2 weeks I will have the chance to meet John Barrowman. Only thing better would be meeting David Tennant, but this is a start lol. **


End file.
